


"Some turn to dust or to gold"

by Anonymouslyyours



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Walkers (Walking Dead), Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 33,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymouslyyours/pseuds/Anonymouslyyours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're neck deep in walkers, death breathing down your neck when all the sudden a stranger swoops in to save the day. Can you trust the living?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saying prayers and kicking ass

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time branching out and publishing. Hope you enjoy!:)

"Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit!" I yelled in exasperation. I was surrounded by at least twenty walkers with only five bullets left, my knife, and a head wound. My bow had been lost a while back, my arrows gone too. My heart was racing, head pounding. If this was it, at least I can walk up to the pearly gates knowing I went down swinging. I wiped at the blood trickling down my lip, switching the grip on my knife. "Come and get it assholes."

    The first few closest to me swing their arms out, but I sank my knife securely into each of their skulls, successfully mutilating their brains. But the onslaught didn't stop, and they didn't slow down either. My movements became more frantic in my attempts to fight them off. One walker got a grip on my arm, making me drop my knife just far away that I couldn't reach it without putting myself in harms way. I began using what little fighting skills I've picked up from the past few groups I've been with.

    The last group was the reason I was in this mess to begin with; they left me for dead. Literally. One of the walkers grabbed on to my long (y/h/c) hair, pulling my head towards its own. I took out my gun, shooting it right between the eyes. "Didn't anyone tell you it's not polite to pull a girl's hair?" Just as I thought, I saw more walkers come into the clearing, drawn by the noise.

    "Shit." I started kicking, punching, and shooting until my bullets ran out. Then I figured, the gun is more useful as a bludgeon then an actual gun, so started bashing in their skulls with the gun. I was able to take out around ten when all the sudden a walker lunged in front of me, the smell of decay overwhelming. I almost screamed when suddenly an arrow shot throw his head, almost piercing my own.

    A guy with longer brown hair and a little bit of beard made his way, stabbing and shooting the dead. "You okay?" He called out in a low, gruff voice. I grabbed my knife, bending over and standing straight with just enough time to take out another walker. One grabbed the empty quiver on my back, and I reached behind me to stab him in the forehead.

    Me and my rescuer worked in tandem, back to back, each rounding out at about twenty kills. I was well on my way to my one hundredth kill.

    Once the corpses were completely still, moans silenced, I breathed in a sigh of relief. I was panting from over exertion. There was blood all over me, whether I was mine or there's I wasn't sure, but at least I kept it away from my head wound. I wasn't going to die today.

    I turned around, looking at the guy that just saved my ass something fierce. He had the bluest eyes in the world, and when his met my (y/e/c) ones, he looked away. "It appears that I owe you thanks, partner." I reached my hand out. He looked at my hand questioningly then ignored it. He reached down, removing one of the arrows from the zombies.

    "feathers, black," he commented. "This is either old as shit, or you made it yourself." He twirled the arrow around, examining it.

    "That one was made by me. Why? What's wrong with it?" I crossed my arms defensively.

    "Nothin' wrong with it. Just sayin'. I live by the bolts of my cross bow, grew up huntin'. I can tell hand crafted from the factory shit." I smiled at him. I found my bow a few yards away where I'd dropped it. The bow string was snapped.

    "Motherfucker!" I yelled. "I just replaced this." He walked over, about two dozen arrows and bolts in his hands.

    "Oh, I got some bow string back at the farm." He took my bow examining it. "Should fit."

    "What do you mean 'farm'? I'm not going anywhere with another living." I had way too many traumatic experiences to go through that again.

    "So you just gon' go on your own, possibly get yourself eaten? What happened? The livin' do ya wrong, sunshine?" He asked with a smirk.

    "That is none of your business, sunshine." I drolled.

    "Ya wanna be stubborn, go ahead. Just offerin' to help is all." He started walking off, gathering up arrows that were not mine. I began walking when I kicked a bunch of sticks. I looked down; they were my arrows. He gathered my arrows for me.

    "Hey!" I called out. He turned around, a smirk on his face. "Who you Callin' stubborn?" I followed him around, quiet. Could I trust him? Probably not. But I wanted to believe there was a little hope for humanity, at least the living kind, and maybe I wanted to find it in this guy. "What's your name?" I asked quietly. I watched his back -and backside- as he repeatedly bent down, picking arrows out of walkers.

    "Daryl. Daryl Dixon." He grunted. "You?"

    "(Y/n). Just (y/n)."

    "Okay, Just (y/n). You comin'? Because I'm leavin'." He started walking away.

    "I mean if you're offering, it's only lady-like to accept." I smirked, catching up to him. I made sure my gun was secure in my waistband, arrows were in my quiver, clothes bag around my shoulders, knife it its holster, and my bow pressed against me. He stopped walking once we reached a motorcycle.

    "Hope you don't mind riding." He stopped to look at me.

    "You're not going to kill me, right?" I ask, running my fingers across the bike seat.

    "I'd never risk my bike." I looked up to see him smiling softly. He shook his head, swinging a leg over his bike. "You comin'?" He called over. I swung my leg over the bike, pushing my body flush against his. I sat there, trying to figure out where to put my arms, until his hands found my wrists and secured them around his waist. He turned around to see me blush fiercely. He started the bike just as we heard moans and scuffling, dead coming into the clearing.

    "Lift up your feet, hold on to me, and lean with the bike," he called out. I pushed my face into his shoulder blades as he started off. It was barely light enough to see twenty feet ahead going at a walking speed. My nerves were shot. I felt him chuckle beneath me. He kicked off, not wasting any time. He reached behind him, his hand moving to touch my stomach.

    "Hey!" I yelped.

    "Calm your tits, I'm just reachin' for my gun." He was still struggling, so I pulled back a little, pulling his shirt up a little to grab it for him. As soon as my skin made contact he tensed.

    "Calm your tits," I shot back. "Just helping you out." I laughed, reaching forward to hand him the gun. Why did I just hand him the gun? I could have killed him, right then and there. Take his weapons, his bike, what ever else he had on him. Think,(y/n), think.

    He handed the gun back to me. It was like some crazy trust exercise. "You hold on to it." He coughed. "You'd be a better shot then me right now. Don't wanna crash us," he mumbled. As soon as we broke through the trees and onto a main road I exhaled. Not a walker in sight, but that doesn't mean that they weren't out there somewhere close by. The night sky was clear, and I swear I couldn't count all the stars I saw. And that's saying something; I went to college.

    I lifted my arms slowly away from his waist, full on titanic-ing his bike.

    "What the hell do ya think yer doin'?" He slowed the bike, probably thinking I was going to send myself over.

    "Don't slow down. This is awesome!" I yelled. The bike picked up speed as we wound down the country road. For the first time in two years, I actually smiled, from ear to ear. The image of walkers completely fled my brain, and as I closed my eyes, I became weightless, like my world had taken flight while straddling the motorcycle pressed against a scruffy stranger with a crossbow.


	2. Fire in paradise... Already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to the farm, and you feel welcome, but not by the people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter two out of gosh only knows how many. No smut, just plot building here. Leave comments to tell me how I'm doing!:) next chapter will be up sometime today! Stay tuned!

    We arrived at a small farm that was set way back away from civilization enough that the only people that would come this far out, are people looking for it. He drove up to the front steps of a beautiful white farm house, and I heard noise inside. Reflexes kicking in, I instinctually grabbed for a weapon -any really- that could protect me and Blue Eyes here.

    "Hold your horses, Rambo. They're my people. They ain't gonna hurtcha." He turned to look me in the eyes and I lowered my arm, stowing away my knife.

    "You sure about that? They are just trying to survive as best they can, just like me."

    "Which is exactly why they won't hurtcha." He dropped the kick stand and got off, not even offering to help me off. I twisted off with a dissatisfied 'hmph'. "Whatcha making noises for over there?" He called from the steps.

    "Chivalry is dead." I complained.

    "So are all the Knights in shiny armor." He called back before stepping through the doorway. I just sat there, confused, alone, and -though I'll never admit it out loud- scared shitless. A moment later, Daryl reappeared through the doorway, leaning up against the door frame with his hands in his pockets. "Ya gonna come in or wait for a bite?"

    "Dead," I mumbled under my breath before following after him. As I stepped through the door, I felt instantly invited by the feel of the home, it was old fashioned, but not in the stuffy plastic on the furniture kind of way. People were obviously in every room but the living room, and an amazing smell wafted through the house.

    "Hey, Daryl. Thought I heard that noisy bike of your's coming up-" a woman with short, gray hair called out with her back turned, using her back to swing a door open. As soon as she turned to me, her face became alarmed.

    "Yeah, Carol, it's me. I brought someone. Saved her ass is more like it. Saw her fighting at least two dozen walkers off by herself. She's damn good. Might be useful to us in the long run, ya think?" He turned his head, only maintaining eye contact with me for a couple seconds before shooting his eyes back around to meet Carol.

    "How do you think Rick will respond? Or Hershel?" Was all she said. I felt knots in my stomach for a reason unknown to myself. It sure as hell wasn't the thought f being on my own, or was it?

    As if on cue, a man came walking through the door. He seemed to be in his thirties, uptight looking man with eyes that told he was more worn down then defeated. He instantly drew his gun, aiming straight for my head, and within a split second daryl was in front of me, using his body to block mine.

    "Nuh uh, Rick. She's good people." Daryl didn't seem to care what anyone thought.

    "How do you know? You only obviously just met her. She could be infected. You could be risking us all, Daryl." His gun was still raised, aimed at Daryl. Guess who didn't care.

    "What's going on?!" A young blonde girl, only a couple of years younger then me barged into the room. She was slender and pretty, with long wavy blonde hair.

    "Beth, get back!" Rick called out. At this rate, I didn't know what to do. Talking would probably get me shot, but so would staying silent. Thankfully, I didn't have to wait that long before Beth called out again.

    "Are you hurt?" She asked me, ignoring Rick. I simply shook my head no. I must have looked scared or injured. She tried walking past Rick, who held his arm up to stop her. She simply barged past him, and walked straight for me. The only thing that scared me in the room was the gun aiming to kill me. I didn't want this fragile looking girl at the wrong end of a gun, but she kept coming.

    "Get back, please," I asked as she still kept advancing.

    "What? Why would I do that?" She slowed, a look of confusion on her face.

    "I don't like the idea of you staring down the barrel of a gun, kid." She kept walking until she stood side by side with Daryl.

    "She's good, Rick." She called to him. He still didn't lower his gun. "What? Are you going to shoot me?" She tested. I pulled her arm, tucking her behind me, but also putting me in precise shooting position for Rick the Dick.

    "Don't touch her!" He shouted, fingering the trigger.

    "She was trying to get her out of harm's way, asshole." Daryl all but shouted

    "Listen, this is all on me. I didn't want to come here, wrecking what ever it is you have going on here. Just let me walk out the door and I promise you won't have to see me again. You shoot me, and you're no better then the things we have to protect ourselves from everyday." I thought for sure i'd bite the bullet for that last comment, but to my surprise, Rick slowly lowered his weapon and walked out of the room. Daryl's shoulders relaxed infinitesimally at his departure, and I breathed out a sigh of relief. Carol walked over to us quietly, looking from Daryl, to me, to Beth, who was still perched behind me.

    "You're good in my book," she smiled, patting my cheek. Some muscled up grease monkey entered the room.

    "Daryl, don't tell me you went and brought someone home to meet the family!" He barked angrily.

    "Why don't you go back to jerkin' off to a picture of someone else's wife?" He spat. The guy advanced hotly, but taking in my appearance, stopped.

    "She's a pretty piece. What did she have to do to get you to look at her before prematurely cumming in your pants?"

    "Go fuck yourself!" Daryl pulled a knife out, ready for a fight, stepping up and slightly leaning, as if to protect me again if need be.

    "You know we can't afford another mouth to feed. This just puts us at a greater risk. One more person to protect, worry about, feed, bunker up. Now's a strange ass time to develop human emotions"

    "She can protect herself just fine. Was holding her own against two dozen walkers before I got to her, with at least a dozen already down."

    "She stays," called out a man from behind the chaos. He was an older man, exhausted looking with obvious bags under his eyes.

    "Of course she does. Let's just put up a neon sign that says 'vacancy. Come for the sleep, stay for the food!'"

    "Now you listen here, Shane. You're staying under my roof, living off my land. If I say she stays, she stays. Any girl looking down the barrel of a gun and goes to protect my daughter stays. Am I clear?" He smiled faintly, looking me up and down. I fidgeted under the attention of so many eyes staring still. Shane just stomped out like Rick. I was damn good at making friends here already. I felt a slender hand on my shoulder and I turned around. "What's your name darlin'?"

    "(Y/n). Just (y/n)." He nodded at your response.

    "Well, welcome to my home, (y/n)." He genuinely smiled in my direction before Beth started her onslaught.

    "So is the knife your weapon of choice?" Beth smiled at me, all sunshine and rainbows. I looked at her quizzically before shaking my head and clearing my throat.

    "No ma'am. I'm more of an archer."

    "OH! Daryl's an archer. Do you shoot a crossbow too?" She asked excitedly.

    "No again. I shoot a longbow." She just looked at me. "Like-" I made the motion of pretending to shoot an arrow.

    "That's awesome!" She smiled.

    "Not to break up the happy talk, but we have to figure out where the little miss is going to be staying," Hershel pointed out and Beth became quiet.

    "She can room with me," she offered, and I saw images of forced pillow fights, gossip, and secrets exchanged. It was revolting.

    "Nah. She's gonna stay with me, kid." He looked at me quickly before averting his eyes. "I don't trust Shane not to kill her, or worse," he pointed out defensively.

    "But Daryl-" Beth started in, "you live in a tent, outside, by yourself. She's a girl, she probably wants a bed."

    "Actually, I love tents. I like being at one with natural. And I'm more of a front lines kind of girl." I tried to politely shoot her down. You could see the disappointment in her face, but she did back down.

    "Well, if that's really what you want, then we have extra pillows, blankets, and sleeping bags for you. Surely we can get you comfortable." He led me to a closet and handed me all the supplies I needed then sent me and Blue Eyes on our way. He led me a short walk from the house, but far enough to feel secluded. Shane caught eyes with me as I walked past, and I tried my damned best not to act scared. Daryl followed my gaze and gave Shane the finger, staring him down as we walked.

    "Don't worry. They won't hurtcha if you're around me." He assured me.

    "Oh? Rick didn't seemed phased when he had a gun aimed at my head."

    "That was all show. He ain't brave enough. He's really a good guy, ya know, protectin' his family and everyone else. Besides, they need me here." And with that comment, we arrived at a single tent with charred wood a couple feet from the entrance. He unzipped the door roughly, waving his arm for me to go in. "Get your shit settled in."

    "Chivalry, Dixon. Do I have to get you a dixonary?" I asked, breaking into laughter as I stepped into the tent. He simply rolled his eyes and walked away. "Hey, that was funny!" I dropped my stuff down as far from his as possible, unrolling the sleeping bag which was a lot roomier then I originally thought. He gave me a bunch of pillows and blankets, so by the time I was done setting up, it looked as much like a real bed as any other.

    "Princess," he huffed, looking down at you.

    "Fine! Don't try cuddling up to my bed because your's fails in comparison." I know that the likelihood of ole Blue Eyes cuddling me was just as likely as Shane dressing in a mini skirt and dancing the samba, but it felt almost natural to tease him. He turned and went back to doing what ever he was doing. My nosy side getting the best of me, I shimmied over. "What are you doing?"

    "What's it look like, princess?" The nickname should have been endearing from anyone but Daryl. Being called 'princess' by Daryl felt like being called something vile.

    "It looks like you're skinning a squirrel," I tried to play innocent. The truth is, id had tons of experience skinning squirrels, but we'll see what Mr. Dixon says first.

    "Good job, Einstein. What? This poor little creature too innocent to be killed an' eaten?" He smirked my way, all confidence in my presumed weakness for all things little and fluffy. I grabbed the knife from his hand before he had the chance to object, pushing passed him to the already maimed squirrel. There was another, just above it, fur and all so I decided to go ahead and skin that one. It felt like a test, like somehow I had to break free from the stereotype he created in his head that women can't be just as tough as men. I slid the knife down the middle working the squirrel and eventually the skin was off, and mine looked just as good as his. I handed him the knife again and waltzed over to a rock on the opposite side of the tent, awaiting his reaction. It never came.

    We heard footsteps coming down to us, and through the trees came Beth.

    "What do you want?" Daryl obviously liked his privacy and two girls invading wasn't putting him in a good mood.

    "Not you," she smiled, making her way over to me. "You sure you don't want to come with me? It'd be better company." I felt bad for Blue Eyes. He wasn't a bad person. Or was he? I barely knew him, but he showed me kindness.

    "I kinda like it here," I responded, hoping to boost Dixon's ego a bit, but he seemed unaffected either way.

    "Well, we can still have slumber parties or something sometime," she offered. I just nodded in agreement, knowing she'll never leave if I decline.

    "Sounds good," I smiled. She waved by to me, and Daryl's back and trekked back towards the house, leaving me and Daryl to ourselves.

    "You can go wherever you want. I sure as hell ain't stoppin' you. Damn burden you're becoming." He crossed his arms and looked at me defiantly. Every word, not just burden, hit me like an uppercut.

    "You brought me here, Dixon." I stood, trying not to show how much his words affected me.

    "You ain't gotta stay! You can leave any time you want!" He almost yelled.

    "Fine!" I huffed, flailing my arms and walking away.

    "Where do you think your going (y/n)?!" He called after me.

    "You don't care!" And with that he shut up, but I felt his eyes glued to me. Let him watch. I walked past Shane, not even sparing him a passing glance as I walked inside the house. Hershel was in the living room reading a book.

    "Can I help you?" He was all friendly, it was refreshing.

    "Yes, as a matter of fact. Can you tell me where Beth went?"


	3. I'm only human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting with Daryl sends you back towards Beth, but events unfold as you run into different people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter while having Christina Perri's Human on repeat.:) I think the song speaks a lot for the character. Hope you enjoy <3

   Hershel pointed me in the general direction of Beth's room, a somewhat worried look on his face. Did he really think I was a ruthless killer?

    I walked up the stairs, seeing plenty of doors and a woman with short brown hair eyeing me up.

   "Excuse me? Can you tell me where Beth is?"

   "What do you want with my baby sister?" Her stance was a strange mixture of offensive and defensive, like she was protecting Beth, but would resort to brute force if need be. I liked her spunk.

   "Just want to talk to her is all," I said, holding my hands up. "She offered before, I was just coming up to accept."

   "Beth has been through a lot, we all have. Do anything to hurt her and there will be a line of people ready to skin you." And with that she pointed to the door that would lead me to the only real friend I felt I had in this house. I walked over to the door, rapping my knuckles against it a couple times. I heard sniffles and the scuffling of feet.

   "Go away Maggie! I'm fine!" She called out. I chuckled to myself. That must've been the spunky brunette.

   "Wrong person, but if you're not as fine as you want Maggie to believe, I can leave." There was a slight pause, then the door flew open to reveal Beth's smiling face tear stained. Her eyes look like they carried the burden much to heavy for a person so small. Beth had this look to her, I began to realize, that just instinctually made you want to protect her. So I did something I hadn't done in years -practically ever- and I threw my arms around her, drawing her close.

    Once she was pressed against me, that strong facade she tried so hard to be crumbled. Her fingers clawed at my back not out of anger, but out of a need to hold on to something that kept slipping away. She bunched my shirt up in her hands and she cried, and she cried. Maggie stood there still and I could see her over Beth's shoulder. A single tear escaped her eye before she walked downstairs, nodding her acceptance towards me. Beth was shorter then me, so her face lay on my chest, tears soaking the dirty fabric of the shirt I was wearing. I rubbed her shoulders, doing my best to coax the tears out because sometimes, you just need to cry. After what felt like an eternity, Beth finally pulled back, not quite releasing me, but used one hand to wipe her face.

   "You're crying," she pointed out. I raised a hand to my cheek and sure enough it was damp. I chuckled.

   "I'm a girl, I'm allowed to when I see someone else cry." She smiled up at me and dragged me into her room. "Can I ask what you were crying about? Or are we gonna walk it off and pretend it never happened because I'm good with either one. "

   "I just lost somebody really close to me. I'm having a hard time coping with it. I guess it makes me a princess. But you don't seem like the kind of girl to cry over anything, especially not somebody else crying." She sat down on her bed and looked up at me coaxing me for more information.

   "Well I'm not made of stone." She just laughed and looked up at me.

   "you seem like it, the way you stood in front of Rick's gun to protect me. He really is a good guy, he just wants to protect everybody. He doesn't take chances. "

   "I gathered as much. He doesn't seem like a D bag. " That had her laughing.

   "Most of the people here aren't, they just want to look like it. It's nothing against you. They'll accept you in no time. I bet Rick already feels bad about what he did. Daryl doesn't just bring people home out of habit." That reminded me of something.

   "Hey, Beth? Why did Shane say something about Daryl finally developing human emotions?" She seemed to think about her answer for a few minutes before answering.

   "Out of all of us, Daryl is the guy you go to to get stuff done. He's the rock. He doesn't bring people here because it's too much of a liability, or he just doesn't care. I haven't quite figured that one out yet. But he took a chance with you, so who knows? Maybe he has some weird Daryl crush on you." We both laughed at that.

   "Daryl? Me? I don't think it would work out so well."

   "And why not? You guys are pretty alike. You both are brave fighters. And stubborn."

   "It's funny, he called me stubborn today already. I think it's tattooed on my back and everyone else can see it but me."

   "It's not tattooed on your back, it's written in your eyes," she stated nonchalantly.

   "What do you mean?" "Being stubborn isn't a bad thing, dummy. While yeah, it does mean that you don't give up even when you might be wrong, it also means that you will never give up, no matter what. You refuse to give in, to succumb to what ever goes against your better judgement. Sometimes, the most stubborn people are also the most hopeful."

   "You're wise beyond your years, young grasshopper." I smiled at the look of disgust on her face.

   "Ew. Grasshoppers." She shivered as though revolted by even the mental image. "Too big. Too gross."

   "I'd rather have to deal with a hundred grasshoppers then one walker."

   "I guess that's true," her face sunk at that and I mentally kicked myself. Of course, those damn meat bags would bother her.

   "You know nothing's going to hurt you, right?" I lifted her chin up to look at me.

   "How do you know?" Tears pooled in her eyes again.

   "Because you have a lot of people that love you, and would do anything for you. And you also have me. And I'm damned good at fighting for what I care for." I smiled down at her, smoothing her hair as tears slipped down her face.

   "That's the problem. This," she motioned around her, "won't last forever. People are going to get hurt, killed, turned, and I'm going to be stuck hiding behind them. I don't want to hide." I stood up, smiling down at her, the answer so easy to say to her that I almost had to think twice before saying it.

   "Then don't hide," I smirked as I walked to the doorway.

   "Hey (y/n)?" I heard her meek voice call out and I turned around. "I'm glad Daryl saved you." I waved at her, and I couldn't believe this little girl would make me smile as much as she did.

   "Yeah, I'm glad he did too, kiddo." And I walked out of the room, shutting the door behind me and coming face to face with Maggie.

   "Me too. Thank you." Was all she said before walking away into a different room. I brushed off my shirt and walked down the stairs, I waved at Hershel on my way out and he waved back. I walked out into the porch and was greeted by a little boy with long brown hair that swept just under his brow.

   "Hi," was all he said.

   "Hi," I gave.

   "Have you seen my dad?"

   "Depends on who he is?"

   "Rick," and suddenly I saw the resemblance.

   "Oh! Yeah, I ran into him a little while ago. Not sure where he is now, sorry Bud."

   "It's okay. I'm Carl, by the way. Nice to meet you."

   "I'm (y/n). Nice to meet you, too." I offered my hand and he took it, his hands already as big as mine.

   "(Y/n). That's a cool name," he called as he entered the house.

   "Thanks!" I waved after him and turned around, bumping into a chest covered in a dirty white shirt.

   "Sorry!" Looking up, it was none other then Rick. "It was my fault, I should have been looking where I was going. Were you talking to Carl?" I gulped, not knowing what answer would get him angry.

   "Yeah, he was asking if I'd seen you. He's a pretty cool kid."

   "Thanks, he probably takes after his mother more."

   "I wouldn't be so sure about that," I said walking away.

   "Hey, sorry about before. I just have a lot of people I want to protect." He rubbed the back of his head shyly.

   "Don't worry. If I was you, I probably would've pulled the trigger." I winked as i turned my back towards him and walked out towards the campsite. A little girl with auburn hair came bouncing toward me with daisies in her hand, as happy as can be.

   "Hi! I'm Sophia. You must be the new girl," she said extending a flower. I took it, smiling, and sniffed.

   "Yes, I am. My name is (y/n). And thank you for the flower."

   "You should put it in your hair. You have such pretty (y/h/c) hair." I stuck it in my hair behind my ear.

   "What an excellent idea. Thank you."

   "I'm just going to go find my mama. Her and Rick are going out to get supplies." I waved her off, finding her cheeriness infectious. I began walking again, looking for Daryl near the campsite.

   "Knock knock!" I called out, looking around. He was no where to be seen. It was then that I heard moaning and shuffling. "Shit shit shit!" My heart behind racing a mile a minute as I leaned in the tent for one of my weapons. Daryl's crossbow was still inside the tent, making me worry that much more. I grabbed for my bow and quiver, noting that the string was fixed and grabbed an arrow out. I tip toed my way towards the noise, not afraid of a walker, but of the meal.

    I saw it emerge from the shrubs, foot dragging and everything. It was a male, probably in his thirties before he turned dark side. His soulless eyes caught mine. I didn't hesitate to plant an arrow right between his eyes. He sunk to the ground, crumpled, defeated, and finally eternally dead.

    I walked over to him, tears stinging my eyes. I sunk down, looking into his unnatural eyes, removing my arrow from him. Rage filled me at my situation, the worlds situation. These monsters ruined such a beautiful place, killed so many people. Good people. I kicked it's body, a sob escaping me. I kicked it again, and again, then put my boot through its already fragile skull. I kept stomping, reveling in the sound of crunching and squishing. Tears streamed down my face, my breathe being torn from my body. How did this pathetic thing get to live while other innocent men, children, and women died? How many more people were left outside our bubble? I looked down at the mess I'd made and then it dawned on me: this person, this thing, was a human once. Could've been a father, or a son, or a brother. I knelt down, hands shaking as I gripped my arms, my tears falling onto the corpse. "Dammit!" I screamed at it. "I'm so sorry!" I apologized, as if it could still hear me. I didn't even notice the footsteps coming toward me until it was too late.

    Arms wrapped around me, pulling me to a standing position, but my legs wouldn't work, so I crumpled again. I turned to see blue eyes looking into my (y/e/c) with such sorry and pity. I held my hands up to him to show him I didn't have any blood on them, just dirt, and sorrow, and baggage. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me up to cradle me to his body. I just sat there, shaking. I knew for that brief amount of time until he put me down in the tent that I was safe. I looked over his shoulder, noticing Rick and Shane standing around the body, and my eyes caught Beth, Sophia, and Carl watching Daryl carry me to the tent.

    He set me down on the 'bed' gently, covering my leather jacket with a blanket. I just looked up at him, not saying anything but saying everything i needed to.

   "What happened back there, (y/n)?" I took in a couple shallow breathes before answering him.

   "Nothing," I shrugged.

   "You're a damn horrible liar. What the hell happened? Are you hurt?" He bent down and his hair fell in his eyes. I found myself having to refrain from moving his hair. I shook my head.

   "I was coming to find you, and I saw your crossbow in the tent and the tent open and a walker. I guess I just panicked." He took this in, looking slightly uncomfortable.

   "You look like you had somethin' personal against that walker."

   "He stood me up for prom, it was justified," I joked. He smiled, knowing I wasn't ready to spill any secrets.

   "Bless the man that ran out on you. Got a lot more to worry about then the apocalypse." Rick and Shane called to him, and he looked at me, not sure of what to do.

   "I'm alright. I can handle myself, right?" I gave him a smile and he nodded, walking out.


	4. If you could feel my heart beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs for this chapter:  
> Take Your Time by Sam Hunt  
> Sledgehammer by Fifth harmony

    something isn't right. Carol is shaken to the core, tears staining her cheeks. Daryl is over and as they talk his face switches back and forth from neutral to horrified. That's when he says the one sentence that puts everything into perspective:

    "We'll find her."

    I almost lose what ever bile is in my stomach, knowing that 'her' meant Sophia, the little girl that gave me the flower. My hand rose up to my hair and Daryl turned, making eye contact with me. He nodded at the gesture.

    I grabbed my quiver, my bow, and my knife. I checked my gun, thanking Daryl silently that he refilled it and set a couple clips next to it. I packed the pockets of my leather jacket with my weapons and got ready

    "What do you think your doing?" Shane asked, staring right through me.

    "What does it look like I'm doing?"

    "Something stupid." Daryl stepped next to me, ready to take the heat for me, or ready to take my anger.

    "Sophia is lost!" I shouted.

    "That's none of your damn concern!"

    "Fuck you Shane!" I said, kicking dirt at him. He walked towards me, wiping the dirt off his face but Daryl stepped in front of me, hand clutching his crossbow. Shane just looked between the two of us, then turned back to Carol.

    I turned on my heels. Daryl let me. He knew I needed time to simmer down. I threw my weapons on the ground, before realizing what I was going to do.

    Fuck them. That little girl was lost and afraid. Her mother was worried sick. If anything, she needed a body to bury. I walked off towards the trees on hunter's feet, going undetected. I made it about twenty yards until I heard a crackling sound in the bushes.

    A walker came walking towards me and I grabbed my knife, stabbing it mercilessly through the head. It crumpled and I simply stepped towards it, stabbing another one that was behind it. Two down. I turned, swinging my arm out and my wrist was caught midair by none other then Daryl.

    "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He looked angry. His blue eyes were a shade darker then I've gotten used to them being, but I wasn't going to cower, especially to a man.

    "What does it look like? I'm going to find Sophia. That poor little girl is lost out there, alone, scared, or worse. All she wants is to come home, Daryl! I want to bring her home!" I pounded my fist into a nearby tree, almost hoping to break my knuckles. His hand caught my hand, holding it still. It throbbed, but I found the feeling liberating.

   "You ain't the only one, but we gotta have a clear head." He cleared his throat. I thought he'd drop my hand, but maybe Daryl needed human contact, too.

    "We can't just go in, guns blazing, even if we wanna because trust me, I wanna. We're gonna find her." I looked at him -really looked at the man before me- and noticed that behind those blue eyes was true sadness. It was killing him too knowing a kid was missing. I just nodded slightly, walking towards him and hugging him tightly.

    He was all hard muscle, but still comfortable to hug. He wrapped his arms around me after clearing his throat, his chin resting on my head.

    After a few minutes he pulled away and cleared his throat. He was obviously uncomfortable with being touched and I blushed fiercely at the thought of being the one to initiate the hug. Being around people made me weak.

   We walked back after a little while of just walking through the trees in silence. I started humming a song I used to know, before all this apocalypse stuff happened.

    "What are you humming?" He looked over, trying not to laugh evidently.

    "Don't laugh. It's a country song. Take your time, by Sam Hunt. Love that song. I know I suck, but don't diss the song, Dixon."

    "You ain't too bad. How's it go?"

    "I don't want to steal your freedom, I don't wanna change your mind. I don't have to make you love me I just wanna take your time. I don't have to meet your mother. We don't have to cross that line. I don't want to steal your covers, I just wanna take your time." I told him the lyrics and he just nodded. I doubted he really cared, he was just asking as a filler. Even though he was the most tightly wound person on the planet, it was easiest to talk to him out of everyone. He was the person you either get or you don't, and I was starting to think that maybe I just got him.

 

    The next day's flew by in a succession of monotony. We looked for Sophia, ate and slept. Sharing a tent wasn't as awkward as I thought it was going to be. It was even, dare I say, fun.

    He wasn't much of a pillow talker, but he listened, and sometimes just knowing he listened to my stupid babble about the old life was amazing. The first night we slept in close proximity, after I took my jacket off, he noticed the tattoo on my forearm for the first time. It had nightingales, gently cascading down my arm towards a cross.

    "Must've hurt like a bitch." He motioned towards my arm.

    "Some things are worth the pain." I looked down at my arm, the one beautiful thing I felt i had on my body. My only real identifier if something should happen.

    "True," he countered, and that was the end of that conversation. I laid under my blankets before changing, taking off my pants and sleeping in my shirt.

    "Good night, Daryl."

    "Good night," he called over to me softly. Truth be told, I missed hearing that from someone. You never know how much you miss something as frivolous as someone wishing you good night until you don't have it.

 

    Sophia was found in the barn filled with walkers. Shane went on some crazy ass killing spring, trying to throw his weight around and force people to see things his way, and then out came Sophia.

    I instantly ran over to Carol, and not two seconds later daryl was with us. We watched in horror as Rick sent a bullet through the young girl's head.

 

    After a couple weeks everything returned to as normal as things could get. People went on trips, me included, and I served to be pretty useful.

    I'd hunt with Daryl, and clean and cook with the women. I still didn't talk to them much, but they came to accept it. The only ones I really talked to were Beth and Daryl.

    Beth had become more of a little sister to mean the last couple weeks, and tried to take on the challenge of making me look 'sexy'. I tried telling her how wildly inappropriate it was to try to look sexy during the apocalypse. It isn't a video game. I thought the half shirts and tank tops I had did just fine for what the Georgia heat called for, but apparently they were "dirty" and "should be incinerated."

    One day in particular she dolled me up, putting me in a red sundress. It actually wasn't too bad, but when she held up some deadly looking shoes, I told her I was just fine with my boots.

    A lot of the men turned their heads as I walked by, even the ones that maybe weren't supposed to, but not Daryl. Never Daryl. That would be the day. But the real question was why did I care so much?

    I walked past him, swaying my hips a little, hoping to draw his attention. I leaned over a tree stump that he was across from, pretending to look out across the flowers blooming. I turned my head, smirking as I caught his eyes and he looked away. Hook, line, and sink. Maybe he is a man after all.

    I saw a walker slowly making its way up the hill. Not having any choice I grabbed Daryl's crossbow and a bolt, successfully perching one leg on the stump. I aimed and took my shot, noting how heavy the crossbow was in my arms. He made it look so easy. The bolt went right through its brain, the back of his skull ricochetting off his body. I lowered the crossbow, going to retrieve his bolt for him.

    I bent down in front of the body to pull the bolt out of his head just as an arrow flew right over my head with my trademark black feathers.

    I turned quickly to see Daryl holding my bow, and boy was it hot. He looked at me, his face all business and heat as he walked past me. He bent down over the corpse after kicking it and I couldn't help but appreciate the view. He pulled the arrow out of its eye socket, holding it away from his body. It was a particularly nasty looking walker. If you didn't know what it was by the smell you almost couldn't identify it. We stood there, looking each other in the eyes until he moved towards me, his blue eyes predatory. He stood in front of me, looking down into my eyes and I couldn't help but stare. He had a look of confusion on him that snapped me back to reality.

    He was holding my bow out to me and waiting for me to hand him back his crossbow. I did just that and he took the bolt from me, going without a word to wash them off. I took a breathe out, leaning against a tree and smoothing my dress over my stomach. I was in deep shit.

    I walked back to the tent, my bow hugged tightly to my chest. It was the one real comfort I had left. There was no where to hide, no where completely safe, even this place. I'd be a fool to think so. I looked up to see Daryl wiping the grime off of the weapons. He looked up for a second and then back down.

    "You do that a lot," he stated.

    "Do what?" I looked up at the sky through the leaves on the trees.

    "Hug your bow."

    "It's comfort I guess. No place can be completely safe, and neither could i without my bow. I trust it to keep me safe. It's weird, but it's all I've got in some ways. The one thing separating me from the walkers is my bow and arrows."

    "And my crossbow." I looked up at him, my eyes confused. "Ya know, when ya snatch it and shoot things." I giggled a little.

    "Sorry about that. I couldn't find anything else. It was coming and my bow was farther then your crossbow."

    "'S alright. Surprised you could lift it enough to fire it. You're bow is paper compared to mine." He smirked as he focused on what his hands were doing.

    "I'm a pretty strong girl. I can lift up what ever I need to when it's my life and someone else's."

    "Definitely not a princess then."

    "Glad you finally got it through that thick head of your's." He just chuckled, coming over to hand me my arrow.

   "I feel the same about my crossbow. And I'd use it to protect you, too. You don't gotta steal it." And he walked towards the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the "filler chapter", I'm just working on the transition. How you guys enjoy and thanks for sticking around!:)


	5. Farewell

    After the massacre that Shane unleashed at the farm, Beth went into a state of shock and Hershel left, to get drunk as we all gathered.  

    We laid Beth in her bed while Rick and Glenn went to retrieve Hershel from the bar in town. Lori had some problem with Rick going but hey, if you want to take charge, you have to take action.

    Maggie wanted some time with her sister, and while I had some reservations about leaving Beth's side, I respected that this might be something Maggie just needs to do.

    Eventually Beth woke up, tried to steal a knife, and that's when the yelling ensued. I went to join Lori and Andrea in the kitchen. Tensions were high, especially between these two. I did what I always did: didn't talk. I walked over to the fridge, getting ingredients for dinner.

    Beth's recovery took awhile, but eventually, she chose life. I stood by her side though, like a loyal dog. Hershel came in to check up on her, but if I wasn't doing chores or hunting, I was with her.

    I didn't completely agree with Andrea's methods, but she had truth behind her words and conviction behind her actions and in the end, Beth chose life. It took a bleeding wrist, but she knew what she wanted.

    Hershel, Glenn and Rick ended up bringing home a new boy, who soon became more trouble than he was worth. The whole place except for Dale, were ready to kill him. Rick made some good points about him posing a threat on both sides. If you took the blindfold off him, and let him run he could bring back his group and things could go from not so good to very bad, very fast. If we let him live here, we were allowing him chancing at stabbing any one of us in the back.

    Dale stayed adamant; a life is a life is a life.

    Everyone is equally weighted, and should be equally spared. Dale was the voice of reason; something I'd come to envy of him. People looked to me or Daryl to go on raids, or get things done; which normally entailed killing something or searching for someone. I was a little more game then Daryl, but I choked that up to hormones.

 

    Daryl and I were just a little while away when we heard the screams. It was Dale's, but it could've been for anything. Dale wasn't an idiot; he knew how to take care of himself, but either way Daryl and I sped to him. There was a walker on top of him, and so much blood. Soon everyone was there as the walker was pulled off and executed.

    It was determined that dale wouldn't survive the gaping hole in his abdomen. No body seemed to have the guts to kill him, not even myself.

    "He's suffering!" Someone called out, but it all sounded distant. I'd never grown to care for anyone in any of the groups I was in, but with this one, it was different. First Sophia, now Dale. Who next?

    I looked around at the crowd, taking in each individual face, not being able to meet their eyes just as Daryl raised his gun. It could've been any one of them; Carl, Beth, Carol, even Lori, though I personally didn't like her much.

    "Sorry, brother." And then Daryl pulled the trigger, snuffing out the bright light that used to be Dale.

    I walked away from the group, from Daryl, from this whole mess. I promised myself I'd never open my heart to the living again; not after how many times I'd been betrayed. But here I am, opening myself up, giving them the gun, taking orders from someone else, actually caring for people that probably couldn't care less about me. It was all so frustrating.

    I heard footsteps approach me from behind. They were heavier then Beth's, and the only other person who might evenly remotely run after me was Daryl. Other then that, no one cared.

    "I just need to take a walk, Daryl," I called out, not even bothering to look into those sad blue eyes.

    "I guess it's only rational to expect Daryl to be the one to check on you; but it's not him." I whirled around at the sound of Rick's unique voice.

    "Sorry, I-"

    "No need to apologize, (Y/n)," Rick held up his hands, waving off my apology. "I guess none of us have really given you a reason to assume we cared enough to watch you almost throw up back there." I smiled ruefully, knowing that I couldn't possibly lie at a time like this.

    "Dale was just so inherently good. Why Dale? Out of all the people here, why him?" I kicked a rock at my feet, my voice barely reaching over a whisper.

    "I don't know how these things work. I don't know how our numbers get picked. I just know that we just lost one person, and when you walked off, I was afraid we were about to lose another." He rested his hands on his hips, but one word of his sentence had stuck in my head. Afraid. He was afraid I was going to leave, whether that was because they needed the extra man power or actually cared was left unknown, but then I thought about the crew of misfits back there.

    "They may be a little off kilter, but now, they're my misfits too." I looked up a Rick then, and he smiled one of those smiles that made you feel just a fraction better about life. He looked up at the group crowding around Dale's corpse, Daryl's eyes staring intensely at my figure, almost willing me to stay.

    "Yeah, we're a strange group, but you fit right in, don't you think? I know you've had it rough with other people, but we aren't those people. You bring something to the group that we've come to appreciate, even if we don't say it. If really appreciate it if you stayed, and I know daryl would too."

    "We're just hunting partners." I blushed at what he might be insinuating.

    "Holy hell, you actually blushed. I think you're a lot more innocent then you let on. All this bad ass killer act you put on doesn't hide that you're still a girl. A fierce one, but still human. Walkers can't blush you know. The moment you start shutting yourself off, the moment you start pulling away from yourself, is the moment you bring yourself closer to them. You gotta fight, I get that. But sometimes, fighting also means fighting for your right to feel something, for your right to be human, for your right to care and be cared for." And with that he started walking past me, back to the group. Once he got to my side, however, he stopped and bent over to whisper in my ear.

    "I think Daryl thinks I've been talking you up. His eyes haven't left you from seconds after he pulled the trigger." He walked away, leaving me to thoughts of loneliness, death, despair, love, walkers, and of course, Daryl.

 

    We buried Dale in a beautiful little corner of the farm, that we just knew he'd love. Rick said some passionate, praising words that had everyone in tears. I held myself together for the people that leaned on me. I'd come to be Beth's rock; someone she needed almost as much as Maggie or Hershel. Beth stood to the left side, holding my ha slightly resting her head against my arm as hershel had his arm wrapped around her waist.

    Daryl stood next to me, trying his best not to show emotion, but I knew better. He was hurt, and I saw the traces pass his eyes more then once. He liked Dale; he was a bit too preachy for his liking at some points, but Daryl had a heart of gold, even if he didn't want to show it. He'd come to love this group, just as I had. Each person here, minus maybe Shane, meant something to him in a different way, whether on a smaller scale or larger scale. Daryl just cared.

    I caught myself staring up at him, hair hanging over his face as he looked down at the ground. I resisted the urge to reach up and push his hair back. His eyes were too beautiful to be covered by hair, but he didn't want to cut it.

    Beth hiccuped next to me, trying her best to suppress a sob, and hershel looked over at me, as if I could help her in some way that he couldn't. I looked at him, nodding before wrapping my around both Beth and Hershel, pulling them both in. Hershel's hand reached around to gently rest on the middle of my back respectfully, and Beth curled into me, her arms wrapped around me as tightly as her little body could manage.

    Seeing such good people so broken was just another reminder that this isn't the old world anymore; we're not safe. The good die before their time, and come back as not-so-good things, and there isn't a damn thing you could do about it other then complain and kill and fight and hopefully survive with your humanity in tact. In my eyes, Dale left victorious.

    I looked over, feeling an arm gently brush against mine to see Daryl had scooted closer to me. I looked at his arm; at the cut of his biceps, flowing to broad, strong shoulders, and up to his tanned neck. I raised my eyes up to look at his facial features; his face had become the one thing that could distract me from the chaos. His eyes met mine and for a while, we just stood there, staring at each other. No words needed to be exchanged, no hugs or hand holding or something 'normal' people would do. We knew what the other was trying to convey and slowly, I felt a finger -just a single, rough, masculine finger- wrap around my index finger. It was just a simple gesture as if to make sure he wasn't alone, that this was real, that he was still here with us all.


	6. Humanity

    "I hope they find that kid soon," Beth sighed as she rested her head on her chin.

    "They've got daryl, Rick, Glenn, and Shane. That kid is as good as found already. E was a bloody idiot for thinking he could run in the first place." I picked up a piece of celery, crunching it between my teeth.

    "Then why were we forced back inside and why are you all geared up?"

    "Because you know I look fierce with all these weapons. And besides, when do I ever not have at least my arrows on me?"

    "Twenty arrows, two knives, and a gun? Doesn't that seem a bit extreme for just lounging around the house?"

    "Don't answer a question with a question, junior." I smiled and elbowed her playfully as I pulled my hair off my shoulders and into a bun on the top of my head.

    "You only pull your hair up when you're getting ready for a fight; and that's not a question, that's an observation." Damn kid.

    "Or I'm hot."

    "But it's cold."

    "Menopause."

    "You're not anywhere near old enough fibber!" She poked her finger into my cheek, making me flinch away.

    "You're such a brat. Why can't you ever just accept anything for what it's worth?" I chuckled as I walked to the window, looking out across the yard.

    They've been out for a while, and a simple search and retrieve mission of one brat shouldn't be taking four men this long. Not those men. That's when I saw them.

    "Shit!" I yelled as I grabbed my gun and Beth's arm.

    "What's going on?" Her voice rose an octave with panic, her eyes burning into my (y/e/c) ones.

    "We're about to find out. Go get a weapon, anything. Now Beth! Run!" I pushed her as I made my way onto the porch.

    "(Y/n)! What's going on?" Lori rushed over to me as she raised her own gun.

    "We're about to lose the farm."

    I looked from her to Maggie to Beth and Hershel. Hershel simply shook his head.

    "This is my land, and I'm dying on it."

    "This is good a time as any." I heard Daryl's voice behind me, scaring me.

    "Shit Daryl! I could've taken your head off!" I turned to him but he was already making his way to battle.

    "Not with your aim, girly." He turned around and by God, he winked at me.

    Then I noticed how many walkers were coming towards us. Everyone ran for the cars, hoping to distract the walkers and draw them away from the house, and I fought as hard as I could with the people who stayed to keep the house safe.

    It was no use, and everyone soon realized that.

    I pushed Lori, T-Dog, and Beth towards a truck. "You guys need to leave!" They all simply stated at me so I shoved them again. "LEAVE! Go and don't stop until you feel safe!"

    "I'm not leaving my boy!" Lori yelled at me. I swung my arm up to deliver a satisfying slap to her cheek. She just held it and looked at me. Normally I wouldn't hit a pregnant woman, but this one needed a firm hit.

    "How dare you not trust your husband! He is a good, honest, brave man who will protect Carl at all costs! Right now what your scrawny little ass needs to do is protect yourself and that baby! That's what you need to do! T-Dog," I turned towards him. "Drive. Get Beth and Lori out of here. Now!" With that they nodded, but Beth still didn't want to go.

    "Beth, hunny, listen to me. You have to go. You have to be brave."

    "No! I don't want to leave you guys!"

    "Beth you have to. Go now!" I placed my hands on her cheeks and kissed her forehead, gently wiping the tears from her eyes and pushed her towards the car. "I'll make it! I promise!"

    All three of them hopped in the car and took off, leaving me, Hershel, and Andrea. Carol, had to find Carol, I noted.

    Me and Andrea ran just as Carl and Rick ran up to Hershel. "Where is-"

    "In a car, safe! Get Carl and go! I'm finding Carol and Daryl." I turned around just long enough to see Rick and Carl drag Hershel into a truck and go. That was the last of the cars.

    I was stranded.

Andrea and I found Carol backed against a wall, walkers coming at her from all angles.

    "Carol!" I yelled, trying to distract the walkers enough to follow me and leave her. I sliced through them easily, my knife embedding itself time after time into the skulls of my enemies. If I was going to go down, I was going to bring down as many of these sons of bitches as possible.

    Just as a walker turned to Carol, the roar of a motorcycle cut through the air, temporarily drowning out the moans of the undead.

    "(Y/n)!" Daryl called out to me.

    "Get to Carol! I'll be fine!" I continued cutting through the walkers one by one, hoping and praying that I was making a sizable dent in the herd. He stared at me, and he looked to be fighting something. Then he nodded.

    "You better be! I'll kick your ass if you're lying!" And he rode off towards Carol, easily evading the walkers and shoved her on the back. As he rode past me I heard him call to me.

    "I'll be back for you!" He yelled.

    "I'll be waiting." And he was gone.

    "We can take them, right Andrea?" I turned around, addressing Andrea. "Andrea?" She was gone, too. "Well, shit," i murmured, slicing the head off the walker in front of me. I kept at it, my muscles protesting every movement as I exhausted my body. But it was either fight or die, and I wasn't planning on dying.

    Daryl flashed across my mind, and Beth. I made a promise to both of them, and I intended to keep it.

    I was pushed against the same wall Carol was at just minutes before, yet as the seconds turned into minutes, it was clear I wasn't getting a knight in dirty leather to save me. He said he'd come back, but what if something happened? What if daryl was...?

    "NO!" I yelled, kicking and pushing my way. Walkers pulled at my jacket, at anything they could, including my hair. "Son of a bitch!" I screamed, turning to cut off the arm of my attacker. I shook my head violently, dislodging the hand, which also caused me to lose my balance.

    I bashed into a walker, who instantly started trying to take a bite out of me. It's teeth were so close to me, I smelled the rancid odor protruding from its mouth. I shoved at it, trying my hardest to kick at the ones behind me while trying to wriggle my way free of the one who had me captured. I grabbed the other knife in my waistband and stabbed the walker in the eye socket, while stabbing at others with my other knife.

    I wasn't going to be eaten.

    Tears of anger cascaded down my face as I continued to assault my attackers. I turned my head, looking over and striking at the now overwhelming amount of bodies both dead and undead; on the ground and walking towards me.

    "I'm sorry," I said, thinking of Beth, of Daryl, of everyone that might possibly miss me when I'm gone. I smiled though, because despite it all, I helped save people. I gave people a shot at life, and kept my humanity until the end. Dale won; I won. Daryl and Beth will win, because they are the purest people I've ever come to know.

"i win," I said, before smashing my knife into a walkers temple.

 


	7. Work hard, Pray Harder

    I sent a prayer to God, something I hadn't done in a while. As I slashed through body after decomposing body, it seemed like the most logical thing to do. Are you still 'you' when you turn? Or does your soul look down on your body, disappointed? Instead of begging him for help, for a light, I thanked him. It may seem odd to pray when you're pretty much dead already, but better late then never, right?

    As soon as I said amen, I heard something. It was a rumble that started out low, but made its way up to a growl, then a roar. Almost like the roar of...

    "A MOTORCYCLE!" My body rejuvenated itself as if blasted with caffeine. I didn't care that he was coming back, I was happy he was alive. For now. I had to help keep it that way. He came through stabbing and shooting as he made his way through the walkers.

    "(Y/n)!" He yelled for me, and his voice was music to my ears. I realized right in that second I fell in love with Daryl Dixon. I didn't simply fall in love. I fell in love like one skydives. You jump out of a plane, holding on to some folded up clothe attached to your back, and hold it close until you're ready to let go, surrendering to your surroundings and hope you make it okay.

    "I'm over here!" I called to him, and eventually I saw his head bob and he got closer. He broke through the walkers, his hand extended towards me. "Daryl," I sighed his name. "I thought-" but I was brought back into reality when he sliced off the head of a walker and pulled me into his bike.

    He revved the engine and I wrapped my arms around him, burying my head in between his shoulder blades. If I was going to die tonight, I didn't want to see it coming. I wanted to remember the smell of daryl; leather and the woods. I wanted to be pressed against his body, feeling his heartbeat, listening to his breathing. We took off, my hair whipping around my head in a frenzy as we picked up speed and headed towards the road. After a little while I pulled my face away from his back.

    "Do you know where we are going? Do you know where everyone else is?"

    "I found Glenn and Maggie and gave them Carol, then came back to find you. You're damn lucky I did, too. You would've been a nice meal to them geeks."

    "So where are they?"

    "Do you trust me?" His head turned for the fraction of a second, but the bike remained steady. His eyes were glowing in the moonlight and the firelight of the barn, fading from our line of vision.

    "With my life." And I squeezed his waist. That was all the reassurance he needed to press the bike forward, reaching speeds that if we crashed surely could have ended us.

 

    We met up with the crew, taking inventory of the lost we might never find again. We'd lost Patricia, Shane, and Andrea. Shane and Patricia were confirmed dead, but Andrea was a mystery. I held myself accountable for her disappearance and possible death. Rick tried to assure me that wasn't the case, but that only made me feel worse. I should have noticed she was gone.

    "If anything, she abandoned you." Was all he said. I nodded, looking away and trying to act all tough. Daryl stood by my side the whole time, not moving more then a foot away from me. Needless to say, I didn't mind the proximity in the slightest. It was as if Rick was trying to justify leaving her. Do or die, I suppose. Never take chances

    We got ready to leave again, and it was decided that we would all drive to find at least a place where Lori would have the baby safely. Bringing a baby into this world can be taken two ways: either you're stupid and don't care or you have the burning desire to beat this world. Lori and Rick were the last scenario.

    Maggie and Glenn took Carol and motioned for me to come with them. I nodded and waved, heading over to their car to be stuck in their little universe for a while when Daryl's hand came to wrap around my wrist.

    "Nuh uh. I ain't takin' my eyes off of you. You're ridin' with me." Maggie, who had her head leaned out the window smiled and pulled her head back in, and through the back window I saw her lean over to whisper to Glenn. Daryl had his back to them, so I doubt he had knowledge of the exchange, otherwise he wouldn't still be holding onto my wrist. Right?

    He hopped on his bike, motioning for me to hop on behind him. I did as he wished, sliding my body against his and wrapping my arms around his waist, in their rightful place. He grabbed my hands, pulling them tighter against him. He cleared his throat, and I noticed we were so close my breath softly moved his hair. He turned his face slightly.

    "I don't want somethin' to pull you off." He turned around, making the bike come to life with a roar.

    "You just want me to feel you up, Dixon." I smiled as I rested my chin on his shoulder. I felt him laugh softly as we began to move, the breeze picking up as we sped along the back road. Even though we were literally out in the open while riding a motorcycle during the apocalypse, I'd never felt safer then when I was wrapped around Daryl Dixon. Him and his motorcycle went so well together. Both unconventional, bold, intimidating. But once you got close to them, you understood them. The intimidation wore off, and the exhilaration only heightened every feeling. Women before the apocalypse used to gush about suave men who didn't wear shirts and were rich and cold and educated, but I never did. They wanted a knight in shining armor; I found a redneck with a leather vest, and though the feelings might be unrequited, I'm glad I was able to still feel them. Walkers don't blush.

    We pulled over on the side of an old road decorated on either side by trees. Apparently, Rick had been driving off fumes for a while. Everyone was on edge and nervous; after everything the group as been through, it seemed only logical.

    Adrenaline still pumped through my veins, my sense on high alert looking this way and that for walkers. I don't think I was afraid of them anymore, which might be stupid. I knew what they were, how to kill him, and how many I could take on. I'd survived the farm, just barely, but it gave me courage. Maybe, just maybe, we didn't have to live in constant fear.

    Questions were raised about Shane and the boy, and how they could've reanimated without being bitten. Again, logical questions.

    "It's because we're all already infected," Rick stated, trying his best to keep himself composed for the group. My heartbeat almost stopped.

    "What do you mean, 'we're already infected'?" Someone called out. I didn't have words. I was beyond words. I was more towards seething rage.

    "When we went to the CDC, I was told we were already infected. Once we die, we come back like them."

    "Shit!" I yelled, stomping around in a circle as everyone else voiced their complaints against Rick. Did I think it was wrong to keep this from us? Yes. But I understand the method to his madness. Knowing this information back there, at the farm, some people probably would've given up hope, quit out of not seeing a way out.

    Lori followed Rick, questions and insinuations dripping from her lips. I'd like nothing more then to tie her to a tree, but I'm a better person than that. at least that's what I tell myself. Daryl just stood there in silence. This was a big pill to swallow. No matter what, no matter how hard we fought, sooner or later we'd all become the monsters we fight so hard against. That rattled me to my core. I felt betrayed by my own body. Carol broke into tears, and Beth stood there, numb. Of course Carol would cry, I thought. Why isn't everyone else crying? Why am I not crying? It's not fair, but I guess I got used to the unfortunate turn this world took.

    We all decided -and by we I mean Rick- to set up camp for the night. It was going to be a long one; everyone was pretty much afraid of Rick at this point. I could practically see the mutiny in their eyes. If worst came to worse, I'd chose what ever side Daryl was on, which was Rick's. Daryl saved me, and Rick helped take me in. I'm nothing if not loyal.

    Rick admitted to killing Shane, but if you ask me, it was a long time coming; and that's just from my time with the group. He was uncontrollable, angry, hot headed, and a threat. These are lawless times, but if there is no order there is no safety, and chaos takes the reins.

 

    It's been months, jumping house to house, eating what ever we could find, surviving by the skin on our teeth. This wasn't living, this was purely surviving. Lori was about ready to pop, and everyone was worried about the health of the baby and whether or not there would be a place safe and clean enough for her to deliver. We had hershel, of course, and a couple other people that he had instructed on what to do in case he wasn't there. He tried teaching me, but I'd already helped deliver my fair share of farm animals in my time. I felt it was safe to call me a pro.

    Rick was getting even more tense with the situation, knowing that his marriage was on the rocks and his son was changing from a sweet little boy into a fighter. Personally, I thought it was great. Let him adapt with the world and he will conquer.

    Daryl and I just stayed by each other's side. There were days where we wouldn't talk to anyone, not even each other. We slept next to each other until Rick asked if we could sleep at separate ends of the group to protect us all better. Got to have our sides guarded. Sadly, that put a damper on my sleep. I didn't sleep much, and I almost always passed up food to give to someone else that needed it. My body was strong. I'd be fine.

    We found a small house. The area wasn't covered by walkers, we didn't see many at all actually. It was one of the few times where there was also food in the house, expired of course, but our bodies learned to adapt. We were passing a can of beans back and forth, and after the third round Daryl stood up from the other side of the circle and walked to me. He nodded his head out the door, and I grabbed my weapon.

    "You see something?" Rick called out as we walked towards the door.

    "No, but we are goin' to see if we can find real food." He walked in front of me out the door. We walked in silence for a little, just strolling through the trees. If I closed my eyes and let my mind roam, it would've felt almost normal. Pre-apocalypse normal.

    After what felt to be about fifteen minutes he stopped walking and turned to me.

    "What are you tryin' to do? Get yourself killed?" He looked angry.

    "What are you talking about, Dixon?" I couldn't understand what was going on; how this random outburst began.

    "You're not eatin' or sleepin'. Hell, at this point I'm surprised your bones haven't cut through your skin. I know we hit a rough patch but we need you strong." We need you strong. This wasn't his concern for me, it was concern for the group.

    "Other people need to eat, Daryl. My body is strong. I'm fine."

    "Don't you feed my that bullshit. You might believe it, but I don't. I can't put you down!" I took a step back, his voice loud and angry against my ears.

    "What-"

    "If you die on me, I can't put you down!" He turned on his heels, heading back to the house. I followed after him like a child who had just been chewed out by their parents. I ran up behind him, wrapping my arms around him gently. He didn't pull away, but didn't give any indication of wanting the contact either.

    "I'm sorry." I whispered into his shoulder.

    "It's okay." His voice was rough, sending electricity through me.

    After a moment I let go, and he began walking as if nothing had happened at all. We reached the house and I sat down, this time taking the food offered to me and smiling at Daryl silently saluting him, who simply nodded. No smile, no thumbs up, just a nod. But in the language of Dixon, that was everything.


	8. Say you like me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written to the song Say You Like Me by We The Kings.:) I hope you enjoy. Leave comments and let me know what you think.

    Daryl and Rick decided to go hunting, and that's when they found it. I was looking over Beth and Lori, weapon out and at-the-ready. I heard rustling in the trees, but when I saw the two familiar heads popping through the foliage, I disarmed. They smiled, telling us they had wonderful news.

    They found a place. A place, that quite possibly was safe enough to relax in, to have the baby in, and to maybe find peace in for a little while. Seeing the look on Daryl's face, like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, was all I needed to follow the both of them blindly.

    We reached the prison yard, knives and weapons withdrawn to slay the undead threatening our new place. We went in, guns blazing, killing everything with a footstep. Killing walkers just became accepted, like peeing or tying your shoes. It was annoying, but it had to be done and you felt just a little more relieved afterwards.

    We closed all the gates, heading into our field and decided to build a fire. Beth and Maggie sang a sweet song and Hershel told stories. I was listening, but to be honest my mind was somewhere else.

    I watched the way the flames danced across Daryl's eyes as he sat across the fire from me. He looked so soft despite being the strongest fighter I'd ever met. His hair was getting longer, and darker as it grew out, and I wanted nothing more than to run my fingers through it.

    He stood up and I was broken from my reverie. He walked over and slid down next to me, his thigh touching my own. I looked up at him and he just stared at the fire. I'd come to learn that Daryl simply found solace in my company. He didn't have to talk or look at me; he just had to know I was there.

    Hopefully it wasn't just my imagination.

    "Quit starin'." I watched his lips form the words, but it took me a couple seconds to realize they were directed towards me. I shook my head, smiling, and continued to stare. I don't know where the gust of bravado came from, but I ran with it.

    "Nope." I bit my lip, and I saw his lips quirk into a slight smirk.

    "Suit yourself, stubborn ass. Hope you get an eye full."

    "Depends on what you're willing to let me see, Dixon." I playfully nudged him with my shoulder ehile wagging my eyebrows, and he almost laughed a little.

    "Minx." Was all he said. I looked amongst our crowd, meeting the stares of Hershel, Maggie, Glenn, and Beth. They were looking at us as if we were aliens.

    "What're y'all lookin' at? Ain't ya seen two people talkin' before?" I, on the other hand, was struck silent and blushing furiously. I didn't realize we could be overheard. Apparently I was not only in a group with misfits, but eavesdropping misfits.

    I got to my feet, stretching my arms and legs dramatically. I wasn't used to sitting for long periods of time anymore, especially when I felt like there was work to be done. Daryl's eyes, along with the others, followed me questioningly as I turned around, walking towards the middle of the field. I needed some alone time, some time to think, and there was also something I had to do.

   I looked up at the sky, which was completely clear of any cloud. The stars shine brightly, contrasting against the velvet midnight blue of the sky. Being able to simply stargaze was a luxury I hadn't been able to indulge in in quite some time. I always had to have my head on the ground, my knife in my hand. I laid down in the long grass, noting how it tickled against my skin and let my bow drop to the side of me. God, it had really been a while, hadn't it?

    "I know you're out there," I began, "I just don't know if you still care. I figured talking to you back there and Daryl coming was coincidental at best, but who knows? Maybe you actually are listening. The world is going out fast and bloody, and we are fighting our hardest to preserve what little we have left. But I just wanted to say thank you; for saving me, for helping me help them, for giving me them. They're an alright bunch. They can't lose anymore. Just, help them if ya can? Amen."

    "Amen," I heard from behind me. I whipped my head around to see Hershel standing a few feet away from me. I nodded at him, and he bent down to sit beside me in the long green grass.

    "That was beautiful. Thank you for that, really. I didn't take you as the religious type."

    "I'm not usually. I used to be; I prayed every night, read the bible. Just, certain events have me believing that maybe he still is watching over us, at least from afar." I squinted at the moon, in all its full glory.

    "I think he is watching." Hershel looked over at me and I raised myself up onto my elbows.

    "Then what is this? All of this? The chaos, the madness, people eating people. We are His creation, and now He's turned His back on us."

    "I don't believe that for a second." His eyes pierced my own. "Something's happened, yes. Maybe He is punishing us for our greed, our sins. Maybe it isn't His doing at all but Satan's. But who really knows? You're alive, I'm alive, my daughters are alive. We had quite the close call, and no offense but you shouldn't be here with us now, but you are."

    "That's because Daryl came for me." I stated, looking out over the trees. Rick was circling for his nth time now.

    "And he did, but how did you hold on for so long if you don't mind my asking?"

     "I promised Beth and Daryl I'd make it back to them. I just kept fighting. Daryl said he'd come back for me, and I believed him."

    "Sounds an awful lot like hope to me. And something else." He smirked.

    "Like what?" I asked him, feeling my eyes pop open.

    "Love. For my daughter, for a certain long haired stubborn archer. And love, is hope in its purest form. You've become like a daughter to me in the short time I've known you. Hold on to that love; it's already saved your life more times than you can imagine." He patted my shoulder and gave it a squeeze before he stood up. "The stars are really beautiful out here, don't you think, Daryl?"

    "Sure, I guess." His gruffy voice called from a couple yards away. He was walking towards us, his normal look of moody indifference painted across his features. "What're you doin' runnin' off like that?" He called to me from now just a few feet away. He stopped when his feet came to the halo of (y/h/c) hair surrounding my head. Hershel nodded his good byes and walked away, leaving just the two of us.

    Panic courses through me. What if he heard everything, and was coming to turn me down before I got any ideas?

    "So... What's on your mind?" He laid down beside me, arms folded under his head and his crossbow laying along with my weapons.

    "It feels weird bein' caged in, and not havin' to fight my way out." I turned onto my side, propping my head up on my bicep.

    "I know that's right. We aren't supposed to be caged animals, Daryl. You, for one, are way too untamable to be tamed. And I don't think this is really a cage. It's more like a sanctuary." He chuckled softly at that.

    "How'd you gather that princess?" He turned to look at me, and he almost took my breath away.

    "I thought we were past that, Dixon." I tried hard to suppress the smile I was hiding.

    "Why do you do that?"

    "Do what?"

    "Bite your lip instead of smilin'?" He looked up. "We only got so much time for smiles left. You should make every one of them count, right?"

    "Says you. The man that never smiles." I closed my eyes, listening to his breathing and his voice. Everything else, including the stars, dimmed in comparison.

    "I smile. You just never see it."

    "Oh yeah? Why do you hide your smile?"

    "Because normally you're the reason I'm smilin', idiot." His voice ghosted over my ears, low and rough. "When I found you at the farm, you were sayin' somethin' and you never finished. You said my name, then you said 'I thought', but you never finished." I swallowed loudly. How could he have remembered?

    "I thought you wouldn't come back for me."

    "Now I know that's a damn lie. I told you I would. I'll never just leave ya. What's the real reason?" I opened my eyes, staring into those incredible orbs of blue.

    "I thought you died, and that's why it took so long. I couldn't put you down either." I reached out to him out of instinct and moved the hair away from his eyes before snapping back to reality and pulling my hand away.

    "What would you have done if somethin' did happen to me?" His eyes were piercing now, as sharp as the bolts of his crossbow. And I was their target.

    "I wouldn't have been able to put you down. I don't know what I'd do." My emotions were whirling, and my head was spinning. It never truly struck me that I could've lost him. I chuckled darkly. How could I lose something I never had?

    "If I turn, I want it to be you who takes me out." He whispered, turning on to his side. His hand came to my hair, picking out a piece of grass.

    "I couldn't. Not you. Anyone else." My voice cracked a little bit, and I internally damned myself for showing weakness at a time like this.

    "You're strong, you could do it."

    "No I couldn't! You're wrong." I squinted at him, trying to take rein of my emotions and still my heart before it burst out of my chest. His hair rested on my cheek, his thumb ghosting along my bottom lip. Did he even know what he was doing? He inched closer, his face so close his breath mingled with mine.

    "Do you want me to stop?" He was staring at my mouth, and I just shook my head. I didn't know exactly what he was implying, I just know we couldn't walk away after this. His head dipped down, his other hand finding my face and his lips met mine, softly, sweetly. He was closer then he'd ever been to me as our lips moved against each other. His tongue softly caressed my lip and I gasped at the sensation. He took that as invitation and willed his tongue to explore my mouth. My breathing became short as I ran my hands through his hair, loving the soft locks that greeted me. I pulled his head closer to me, and his left hand came to rest on my hip, pulling me against him more. Slowly, he pulled away, resting his forehead against my own.

    "Been waitin' to do that for a while," he said through pants.

    "It's about damn time, Dixon." I smiled and bit my lip.

    "You drive me crazy when you start bitin' that lip." His mouth was on mine again, but more forceful, insistent. He gently nibbled on my lip and I moaned against his onslaught. He groaned into my mouth and i swallowed it hungrily. His body shifted so he was on top of me, his knee resting between my legs, mere inches from where I wanted him to be. His lips made a path from my lips to my jaw and chin, running along my neck to kiss any exposed skin they could find.

    "Daryl," I moaned, trying to get my mind to think. Then it dawned on me. "Daryl? Hey, eager beaver." His head rose and he was propped up on his hands, hanging over me. I reached up cupping his cheek and bringing his lips to mine for a soft, quick kiss. "We aren't exactly alone, Daryl," I pointed out, motioning towards the group. We both looked up to see Glenn smiling in our direction.

    "Why don't ya take a picture! It'll last longer!" He yelled towards him, and I just giggled as his body sank slightly, as if blocking me from view.

    "It's about damn time!" Maggie yelled to us, and I covered my face with my hands, laughing hysterically.

    "Damn peeping toms," he huffed. He rolled into his side, wrapping an arm around me and rolling me on top of him. "Hershel was right; these stars are damn pretty. But they ain't nothin' compared to what I'm lookin' at." His eyes met mine.

    "Rick is probably going to want us to sleep on opposite sides of the group." I pointed out, running my fingers up and down his torso.

    "Fuck that. I ain't lettin' you go." He smiled down at me, actually smiled at me.

    "Sounds good to me, Dixon." I kissed his shoulder softly. In the morning, we were going to have to go into that building to clear it out in an attempt to find a more permanent housing, but for tonight I didn't want to leave Daryl's arms. They were my permanent housing.


	9. Chapter 9

    I awoke, stretching my arms above my head, my fist coming in to contact with a face.

    "Ow! Watch it!" Daryl's voice, rough with sleep, broke through my haze. I turned my head to the side, noting his strong bicep acting as my pillow. I giggled as I saw his expression, which I thought would've been grumpy. He was actually smiling down at me. He tilted his head to press his lips to my forehead, then pulled back, looking unsure of himself. I lifted myself up to press my lips against his, and his arms wrapped around my waist, holding me to him as his lips worked over mine. He pulled away, his breath hitching slightly.

    "Wasn't sure if you'd change your mind." His lips moved against mine as he spoke, sending shivers down my spine.

    "You can't get rid of me that easily, Dixon." I bit his bottoms lip softly before sitting up, but only got so far before his arms pulled me back down to his chest.

    "Don't show them we're awake," he groaned. "I haven't slept this well, ever. Rick's gonna come over here and start askin' for us to get ready to risk our damn asses again." I looked into his eyes smiling at the slight pink tinge of his cheeks. I stroked my thumb across his face. He flinched at the contact.

    "You're sunburned!" I laughed so hard I thought my sides would split. His hand reached up to press lightly on my face and I flinched.

    "Shhh! Keep your damn voice down!" He looked up as did I, to see everyone getting geared up in a circle.

    "There's a plus side to this." I smiled, face hovering above his.

    "What's that, Princess?" He tried to connect our lips, but I wouldn't allow it, pulling away slightly.

    "The faster we clear out that jail, the faster we get some... Privacy." I winked at him while patting his chest. His eyes shot wide, and I knew he picked up the hint. His torso shot up, grabbing my chin and pulling his lips to mine.

    "Better then moonshine." He smiled as he leaned into me, putting his face in my neck. I rubbed his back, running my right hand through his silky hair.

    "We need a shower," I giggled, noticing how dirty his hair had become. I still didn't care. Dirty or not, this redneck was mine.

    He pulled away, a smirk lighting up his features and a wicked gleam in his eyes. He leaned into me again, yet this time he licked right up the side of my face, sending chills down my spine, but also disgusting me in the process. My face burned slightly and I swung at him playfully but he got up too quickly.

    "Eww! Dixon!" I wiped my face off, grimacing at the pain in my cheek.

    "Guess you're sunburned too." He grabbed his weapons and started walking to the group as I was stuck grabbing my cheek. He turned to me, walking backwards as I got to my feet and grabbed my weapons, slinging my quiver and bow around me.

    "I'm gonna kick your ass, Dixon!" I charged after him, picking up speed and feeling light on my feet. Running was always something I enjoyed to do, but his legs were longer which made him naturally faster. He turned on his heels, darting into the group, thinking that they could be his shield.

    "Trouble in paradise?" Lori quipped as I charged at him. I stopped right in my tracks, realizing that I was in a crowd of people. I felt heat creep into my cheeks. All eyes were on me, and I looked around. Rick was near the outer gate, and it looked like he needed help. He was trying to look at the inner gate lock but the walker was in front of it; too far to stab, but too close to waste a bullet.

    I pulled off my bow, reaching in my quiver to pull out an arrow. I positioned the arrow, taking my stance and let go, shooting the arrow two hundred feet into the skull of the walker. Rick jumped out of the way, turning to me , visibly shaken, but nodded at me. I nodded back, lifting my hand to my forehead to block out the sun.

    "Holy shit," Glenn muttered.

    "That was awesome!" Beth squealed as she came to squeeze my arm. "How did we get lucky enough to have two master archers in our group. I bet you could take out all those walkers in the courtyard, just you and Daryl shooting."

    "That was just a lucky shot," I covered. I half expected it to fail as well, with the fence in the way.

    "Luck my ass," Maggie offered. I began walking towards Rick and the other fighters followed, geared and ready. Daryl was right in step with me after a couple of seconds.

   "There ain't nothin' you gotta be shy for." I looked up at him, the king of shy, and smiled.

    "I'm not shy."

    "Well, if you're not shy, then you're embarrassed." His forehead crinkled a little, and I felt a pang in my chest. I reached out to grab his hand, entwining our fingers as we walked, and he allowed it. I heard Maggie giggle, and when I looked back, she just nodded, smiling at us two. I gave her a small smile, and turned back to look at Daryl.

    "I'll never be embarrassed of you." I squeezed his hand. "Maybe I was a little shy." His mouth twitched into that smirk and as we got closer to Rick, his eyes went straight to our hands, locked around each other.

    He walked over to us, his hands reaching out to lay one on my shoulder, one on his. He just nodded. He seemed to understand our language perhaps better then the others, and I smiled at him; genuinely smiled.

    "'Bout damn time," was all he said as he turned his attention to the gate. I released Daryl's hand to grab my machete, which was safely strapped to my thigh. I twirled it in my hand, kissing it before lowering it.

    I watched Daryl watch the walkers. There was a lot, I'll admit. It got me a little nervous. I got my gun out of my waistband, checking that it was loaded. I turned to tell Daryl it might be one of those times where double handing weapons was necessary, but his lips met mine, despite our company. The kiss was soft, sweet, speaking measures without the need for words.

    "Stay close to me." He rested his forehead to mine. I swallowed loudly and nodded, my heart beating strong as ever in my chest.

    We both fixed our posture, staring at the gate as Rick opened it, and once there was enough opening Daryl and I were the first in the gate, taking the undead life out of our victims. I swung my machete, successfully slicing a walker's head in half. This continued as we were joined by the rest of the group. Bodies were dropping to the floor, none of them ours thankfully.

 

    Eventually we cleared the courtyard, and after that the cell block C. I walked through the cell block, not liking that we would have to essentially live like prisoners. It was dark, dirty, but it was safe beyond what we could have ever hoped for. Barricades upon barricades separated us from the undead, and everyone was able to breath for a couple minutes.

    "I ain't sleepin' in no cell," Daryl complained. I knew it was bound to happen. Birds don't like to be caged I guess.

    I walked up and down the rows of cells, trying to find the best cell to stay in. The first floor was probably the best choice, so I could be close to the action, but Rick thought I should be with the 'rest of the women', to which I have him the finger before walking into the third cell from the door on the first floor.

    "We need a line of defense." I shrugged as he followed me into the cell. He stood a few feet away from me, as if a barrier protected me.

    "What would Daryl think?" He whispered. My jaw dropped as he pulled the D-card. "He doesn't want you offering yourself as a buffet to walkers, (Y/n). You don't just have you to worry about. Now you've got Daryl. He doesn't simply stake claim on anyone. You're special, to everyone of course, but especially him. Protecting him also means protecting yourself."

    We heard footsteps approaching the cell and soon Daryl was standing in the doorway. Rick took a step back, and that's when it hit me. Rick was keeping a respectful distance out of respect for Daryl. Was he really that territorial? Chills ran up my spine at the thought. I could deal with that.

    I walked past them both, who instantly engaged in conversation. I went to other empty cells and began ripping the sheets off the beds, gathering five different sheets and dragging one of the bunk was behind me. Beth walked up to me, all sunshine and smiles again.

    "What are you doing?" She questioned me. I smirked as she began to help me push the bunk bed towards my cell.

    "Seeing if I can't convince Daryl to lay in a cell." I laughed at her disgusted face as we reached the cell. It was all quiet, and I shrugged it off as we got the bunk bed right next to the other, creating a double bed of sorts. I reached on top, taking the mattresses off and adding them to the ones on the bunks below. I handed her some sheets and began tying them up on the bars, effectively blocking out the rest of the cell block. Privacy was important. I didn't want o feel everyone's eyes on me constantly.

    Maggie walked through the door as I finished tying the sheet to it. Beth was still working on the bars from the other side, but she was nearly done. "Good idea," she noted. "I'll have to do that." She winked at me and I doubled over in laughter as Beth ran out the door, leaving a corner untied. Maggie bent down to finish what Beth started.

    "It's not like that. I just don't want to feel you guys watching me sleep. And besides, if the cell block does somehow get raided by walkers, then at least we can all hide in here and they can't see us. If they can't see us and we don't make noises, they might not always be trying to eat us."

    "You put a lot of thought into everything." Her eyes caught mine and I shrugged. "You and Daryl are the perfect match. Always putting everyone else before yourself. It's okay if you just want to be alone with him without everyone being able to see." She nudged me with her elbow. "I half thought I was just hallucinating until I saw daryl kiss you before we cleared the courtyard." I smirked at her.

    "Me too." I began gathering up stray garbage the previous tenants left behind and throwing them in a plastic bag I found.

    "I miss having a home." Her eyes were filled with sadness, and I knew she was remembering the farm; both the good and bad memories.

    "Home is where your family is." I fidgeted a little, rubbing the arch of my bow.

    "Your home is here, with us. You know that, right? We are your family. You're my sister. Daryl's the brother who always gets bullied. But you're with us." She wrapped her arms around me in a hug, which I returned. "Once the men get back we'll have dinner."

    "What?" My voice cracked. "Where did they go?"

    "To go look for supplies and clear out the jail."

    "Son of a bitch!" I stomped as I walked towards the cell block door.

    "Where are you going? They said to stay!" She called after me as I reached the door.

    "They didn't tell me shit. And since when did I listen?" I opened the door and walked through it, closing it behind me. It's a good thing I never took my weapons off.

    I walked through the jail, not caring and killing walkers as I went. I never encountered a herd until I got to a blocked double door. I walked behind them, stabbing and slicing through body after body.

    They must be behind this door for the walkers to be in such a frenzy. The doors flew open and I saw heads bobbing. Shit, something must have been wrong. I picked up the pace, effectively taking out most of the walkers as I began to see rick's head.

    "Rick!" I called out, taking out the couple walkers in my way as I reached him. I turned my back to the room, not even caring to take in my surroundings as I fought side by side with Rick, not saying a word as we took out the walkers.

    After a few minutes of fighting we cleared them and he waved behind him for something. I turned around to see Daryl, in all his Daryl-ness, standing next to a table with a crumpled walker body on it. The arm reached up towards Daryl and I instantly we're my gun, ready to level the walker.

    "No, (y/n)! It's Hershel!" Daryl shielded the body with his own. Instantly reality hit me.

    "Is... Is he...?" My heart almost stopped.

    "Not yet," Rick clarified. "But we need to get him treatment. He got bit and we had to cut off his foot." I took him in, noticing the blood pouring from his leg nub. I turned as I heard a cough and saw a group of guys, four of them, in prison uniforms.

    "Can I shoot them?" I asked, not taking my eyes off them.

    "Not yet," Rick replied as Daryl began pushing the gurney with hershel on it.

    "I like them feisty. I haven't seen a woman as pretty as you in a while." The man with the long, dark hair wagged his eyebrows and blew a kiss to me.

    Daryl instantly reacted, moving from hershel and drawing his knife, pushing the inmate up against the wall with the blade to his throat.

    "Ever even think of touching her, and these walkers will be the last thing you'll have to worry about mother fucker." Rick took Hershel, beginning to push him out the door.

    "Come on daryl!" He yelled out.

    "Do you hear me asshole?" He yelled in his face.

    "I've already thought about touching her, in so many delectable ways. It might hurt her a little though." Daryl's body became dangerously rigid. I walked up to Daryl, pulling him away and he reluctantly let me. I turned to that guy.

    "Think about pulling anything while we walk away, and I'll make your friends pick your brains up off the floor. Understood?" He nodded, and so did his friends. I raised my gun. "That goes for anyone." Daryl walked out with me, following Rick and Hershel. He was in pretty bad condition and losing blood fast.

    We made it back to cell block C, and everyone began finding ways to patch up hershel as best as they could. Maggie and Beth were frightened to death, but that was understandable.

    Carol and Lori went to work straight away, and I just did as I was asked.

    The inmates followed us back to the cell, putting our hole group in jeopardy.

    I walked over to the gate as I saw Rick arguing with them. We needed supplies and they knew where to get them. Wasn't life a bitch?

    Daryl came up from behind me, lightly placing his hands on my hips, gently stroking circles. "You guys can't take a hint, can ya?" His voice was all aggression and dominance, contrasting his soft hands on my hips.

 

    We were cornered in a room with the inmates, tensions running high along with the body count.

    "Open one of the doors!" Rick ordered the long haired one, and against Rick's orders, he opened both. "I SAID ONE!" He exclaimed.

    "Shit happens!" The guy answered as we all began killing our attackers. We worked in tandem, trying our best not to use our bullets. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the douchebag throw walkers at Rick.

    "Mother fucker!" I yelled, killing the walker on Rick before turning to Señor Dickface. Before I could put him down a walker turned to me, almost Getting a piece out of me before Daryl sliced through it.

    "Get your head in the fight!" He hissed, actual anger radiating threw him. That wasn't fair. I swung my arm out, effectively sinking my knife into a walker's head, Staring daggers into daryl.

    "Get your head out of your ass!" I yelled. He just kept fighting. Dick, I thought as I took out another.

     The room slowly started clearing until it was just the living. We got three of the inmates in their knees, and the annoying one was taken out before the short one booked it. Rick went after him, and after that we didn't know what happen, just that Rick came back and he didn't. Daryl didn't look at me the whole time.


	10. Remember me

    We made our way into the cell block in silence. Instead of joining the group, I settled for sitting in my lonely cell. I curled up on my bed, pissed at Daryl, at those inmates, at the world and the walkers. Everything.

    Just as I buried my head under my pillow I heard the door creak and Daryl came marching in, shutting the door behind him.

    "You know we are locked in now right?" I sat up, glaring at him.

    "Oh well! What the hell were you doin' back there?" He walked towards me. "You almost got yourself killed!"

    "I was trying to protect Rick!" I stood up, poking my finger into his chest.

    "Rick's a big boy. He can take care of his damn self. Worry about YOU!" He spat.

    "There's more then just me, Daryl!" I stomped like a two year old.

    "Not to me there isn't!" He got in my face, his eyes boring into mine. "Don't you get it?!" He grabbed my face, kissing me harder and more passionately then I'd ever been kissed. I gasped for air and he slipped his tongue in, deepening the kiss. My head was swimming, and soon my attempts at pushing him away turned into me pulling him in closer. I moaned into his mouth, pressing my body against his and was instantly met by his arousal against my stomach, just underneath a couple layers of clothing.

    "I could have lost you," he growled into my neck. He nibbled and sucked, leaving marks I knew I couldn't cover up.

    "Daryl.." I moaned his name as his hands went to my hips, slowly moving up my sides and hiking my shirt up with them. He groaned as his name slipped off my tongue. His hands stopped just under my breasts, and i whimpered with need, with hunger.

   "I love it when you make those cute noises for me, (Y/n)." He bit my lower lip gently before pulling off my shirt. He raised his hands to my chest, cupping the soft globes of flesh covered by my bra. "Do it again." His voice was demanding, full of a hunger I could only help but reciprocate. I moaned again, tugging at his clothes.

    He allowed me to slip his shirt off and my hands ran up his back, feeling faint scars I knew only too well. He stiffened as he felt my fingertips graze every single inch of raised flesh that carried the burden of "tough love."

    "Who did this to you?" I looked into those eyes, those piercing, beautiful blue eyes that I've come to love in what felt like such a short amount of time. He looked over my head, focusing on something far away.

    "My dad." He cleared his throat and looked down at me. His hand came up to brush away a tear I hadn't noticed even fell. "But it's okay. They don't hurt anymore."

    "That's so fucked up, Daryl." I rubbed his chest, leaning my cheek into the hand he held outstretched. I breathed deeply, turning my back and stepping from him slightly, then looked over my shoulder.

    "What're you- holy shit. (Y/n), I had no idea." I saw him kneel down behind me, his hands lightly resting on my hips as he reined kisses on all the scars, mostly from belts.

    "I guess we are good at holding our burdens," I sighed, turning around in his grip. He looked up to me as if he were worshipping me; the same look I'd been giving him since the night I met him. "Are you going to make love to me? Or am I going to have to finish off myself?" I bent down as I whispered into his ear. "And if you're good, I might let you watch."

    A growl escaped from his throat as he grabbed my thighs, hoisting me up in an almost Patrick Swayze like manner that had me bursting into a fit of the giggles.

    "Why are you laughin' at me?" His brows furrowed and again I saw that self-consciousness he tried to bury.

    "Because I always loved Patrick Swayze." I leaned down to kiss him fervently before putting my feet on the floor.

    "So now you're gonna think of another man while I'm makin' love to ya?" I smiled and ground my hips against his hardened length, forcing a groan out of him that made me dampen instantly.

    "We'll see whose name I'm screaming." And I winked at him, pulling his pants down. I reached for my own waistband but Daryl beat me to it, his hands brushing mine away.

    "I've waited so long to be able to undress you, to lay you down." My pants pooled around my ankles and my eyes lowered to the tent in his boxers. Goodness, I hope he'd fit.

    His hands reached around to unhook my bra while his lips traced my collar bone, stoking the fire within my veins. He unhooked my bra and slowly pushed the straps off my shoulders, then down my arms until the garment hit the floor. His hands immediately came to my breasts, his thumbs brushing softly against my nipples, causing moans to drip from my mouth.

    "Never knew you were packin' all this under them clothes," he groaned as his lips trailed over the top of my breasts.

    "Shit, Daryl, stop teasing." His tongue flecked out to graze my nipple and i whimpered.

    "You know how much you tease me, by just walkin'? I watch those hips sway'" his hands went to my hips, rocking them from side to side, "-back and forth, that ass movin'. Or when you bend down to get somethin' and I get a glimpse of these." He took my nipple in his mouth, and I could've came right then and there. I rubbed his head, running my fingers through his hair and urging him on. His hand dipped beneath my waistband, finding my folds. He hissed against my nipple. "Shit, you're so wet right now." He pulled his hand out of my panties and brought his fingers up to his mouth, sucking them clean.

    "Taste better then moonshine." He pulled my underwear down agonizingly slow before gently pushing me back onto the bed. He smiled down at me, slipping my panties down past my ankles. He stepped away, taking in the sight of me.

    Normally, I would like to think I would have laid there in all my glory, bold and unaffected by his gaze, but shyness got the best of my and my hands rose to cover as much of me as possible. There was a predatory hunger in his eyes; the look both familiar and foreign. It shot heat straight to my core and I closed my legs, giving myself some friction. It wasn't nearly enough. His ever-vigilant blue eyes caught the movement and he moved closer, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. Oh, the things that tongue could do.

    "I can tell ya want me," he began, then a look flitted across his face. It radiated uncertainty, a silent question. "Don't ya?" I smiled softly, rolling my eyes as I reached out for his hand. His eyes watched as my hand cupped his, pulling it to rest against my heated core. His finger ever so lightly grazed my clit and I tossed my head back, shocks rolling through my body by a single, soft touch.

    "What do you think?" His finger began to slowly draw figure eights around my clit, around my opening, and back. I dug my fingers into his shoulders, nails scraping against his skin.

    "I'm not really an expert at pleasin' girls. Meryl told me everythin' I know, and it ain't a whole lot." His eyes burned into mine. I knew there was only one way to get him past his insecurities. I ground myself against his hand, making him really feel how much he affected me.

    "I'm not this wet for Meryl. You made me this way. Daryl, you drive me crazy. Baby, I need you any way I can get you," I putted, rubbing his hand against my sex, needing him to touch me. I bit his lip softly, earning a groan from him. His hands resumed motion as a finger slowly slipped inside me. My eyes burst open, leaning my head back as his finger was joined by another and began pumping in and out of me. The sensation was new; I hadn't even done this myself. Daryl's fingers were sure of their movements though, pleasuring me in ways I'd never dreamed possible. His lips connected with my throat as I moaned his name.

    "You're so tight," he groaned against my skin as I felt his hard-on press against me. Thinking about how effected he was by giving me pleasure had me teetering on the edge. His hips began pumping in time with his fingers, as if there was a direct correlation.

    I reached down, slipping hand inside his boxers to grip is erection. I watched his eyes follow my hand, pumping his aching member. I rubbed the precum down his shaft as a lubricant and pulsed my own hips in time with my hand.

    "Holy shit, (Y/n). That feels so fuckin' good baby." His fingers resumed, pounding into me almost to the knuckle until he stopped and looked down at me. "You're a virgin, ain't ya?" I bit my lip and nodded, afraid of him stopping now that he knew. His muscles tensed as I continued pumping him. "That's so hot baby. This is all mine." His head dipped down to capture my nipple between his teeth. "Mine," he moaned again as he released it and captured the other. "All mine." His head moved down to my hips, biting softly and licking as he drew closer to my core. His tongue flecked out to lick a stripe up my weeping sex.

    "Oh, shit. Daryl..." I moaned as his tongue found my clit. I felt a pressure build, seizing my body. "Oh, God Daryl. Don't stop." His tongue penetrated me, moving as his fingers did before. I ran my fingers through his hair as his hand came down to keep my hips steady. His thumb lightly brushed against my clit and my body exploded into a thousand different fragments of light and pleasure, pulsing in the feeling of Daryl. All my atoms flew apart and snapped back together as his tongue assaulted me.

    Breathing heavily, I slowly came back to earth, running my fingers through Daryl's hair as I caught my breath. "That was amazing." I smiled as he lifted his head, a smirk lighting his face up. He slowly made his way, kissing up my body until his lips found mine in a soft, passionate kiss.

    I flipped over so I was straddling him. I kissed the stubble on his jaw, nibbling gently as I moved down his throat. I kissed his chest as my hands slid over his hips, gripping his boxers and slowly easing them down. Once his boxers were low enough his erection sprang free, eager for the attention I wanted to give it.

    I shifted my body in between his legs and rubbed his thighs softly, relishing the feeling of the muscles beneath taught skin. I nuzzled the inside of his thighs, working my way up to my prize. I looked up, noticing his eyes were closed and his chest was rising and falling fast. He was enjoying this immensely.

    Mid thigh, I jumped right up to his erection, wrapping my mouth around it and taking him by surprise.

    "Holy shit, (Y/n)!" He groaned as he rubbed my head softly. I took as much of him into my mouth as possible, and what I couldn't I pumped with my hands. His head lifted to see me and I met his stare with my own. "That's it, baby. Keep it just like that. Oh, you're such a sexy thang." His gruff voice went straight to my throbbing core, which was already weeping for more of him. I hollowed out my cheeks, sucking him and licking at him with my tongue. "Shiiiiiit..." His head dropped back down and he began lightly pushing my head down farther on his shaft. "Fuck, that feels like heaven." I pushed him to the back of my throat, almost far enough to make me gag. "Oh, that's so fuckin' it. I can't do anymore or the show is gon' end before it starts."

    And with that he hauled me off of his throbbing cock before I could finish him off, my mouth making an obscene popping sound as he left me.

    He laid me down on the bed, crawling between my thighs. He looked down at me, all dominance and lust. Instead of cowering I opened my legs wider for him. I knew exactly what I wanted.

   "Daryl, come on. Sink that hard cock right in me." I moaned, reaching to pull his lips to mine. I bit at his lip as I felt his head prod at my opening. I wiggled my hips, getting him wet with my juices. He seemed patient, but I couldn't have that. I slid my body down the bed slightly, forcing an inch of him inside me. Other than the feeling of stretching, the only other feeling their was was pure pleasure. "Fuck, Daryl, c'mon." I wiggled my hips, urging him in more. He took the hint and inch by inch plunged into me until I felt him bump against the back of me. He stayed still, waiting for me to stretch to accommodate his size.

    "You're pussy is so damn tight, (Y/n)." He began rocking himself back and forth, in and out of me. I was already gripping him tight, our bodies caught in an embrace of flesh and passion. He was pumping into me, and I raised my hips to meet each thrust. "Fuck..." He moaned, slamming into me. I enjoyed every second of it. I reached around, grabbing his balls and rubbing gently. "Holy shit. You keep doin' that and I ain't lastin' much longer." His eyes were closed, a sheen of sweat breaking across his skin.

    He looked beautiful. He licked his fingers, reaching between us to place a thumb on my clit, sending me over the edge.

    "Oh, Daryl," I moaned. My second orgasm slammed into me like a Mac truck.his hips began moving sporadically, my pussy milking his cock to orgasm as well.

    "I'm cummin'" he panted as he emptied his seed inside me. He collapsed after a few more lazy thrusts, pulling out of me gently.

    We lay there, panting and sweaty. He rolled off me, pulling me to rest against his body and covering us in a blanket. He kissed my forehead as I rubbed his chest softly.

    "I think I love ya," he whispered, his eyes wide as he stared at the ceiling. My breath caught in my throat.

    "Huh?" I sat up on my elbows to look down at him. His hand reached up to strike my cheek.

    "I think I love ya." His blue eyes held all the sincerity in the world. I leaned down, connecting my lips with his quickly. I rested my forehead against his.

    "I think I love you too." I giggled and he began tickling me, pinning me to the bed before his lips caught mine in a heated kiss and I felt his erection pressing against my thigh. "Ready for round two?"


	11. I'd rather laugh with te sinners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after "I sing the only song that comes to my head, there's supposed to be a song, but it comes up in the footer. aO3  
> Must not like billy Joel :( I'm sorry, but it's there I promise! Sorry for it being so late!!:( let me know what you think!

    I remained in the circle of Daryl's arms while he slept. I couldn't help but stare at his face, peaceful in a way that could only be seen while he slept. He seemed a million miles away from all the havoc-

    The scream of a child cut through my senses like a knife, launching me out of the bed. I pulled on my button up shirt and my jeans, slipping my shoes on while grabbing my bow and my knife. Daryl sat upright.

    "What's goin' on?" He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he wobbled out of bed.

    "I don't know, but I'm going to find out." He looked as if he was about to stop me, his mouth open, but instead he shut his mouth and nodded.

    "I love you," was all he said. He understood; we never stop fighting.

    "I love you too, Daryl Dixon." And I walked to the door, trying to open it. "Mother fucker! You locked us in!" I kicked at the door, ripping down the sheets. He walked over to me as I tried to reach my hand out of the door to turn the spare key I kept in the lock at all times.

    He pulled me away from the door before decayed hands reached towards me. He pulled on the arm, pulling the walker into the door to sink his knife into his head.

    "Walkers," he muttered. "Damn geeks made their way in." He turned the key and we stepped out, about to run our separate ways to win back out home. Before I could walk off a hand caught my arm and I was pulled into a kiss. Daryl's kiss wasn't saying good bye, just saying be safe.

    "I love you, (Y/n)."

    "Damn right," I said with a smirk. "I love you too." And he let go.

    I ran to a walker attacking a child and tackled it. The little girl ran to the wall, watching me as I took out the walker for good. I smiled at her, inspecting her. She had no scratch marks, no bite marks.

    I placed my hands of her cheeks, trying to reassure her. "You're okay, sweetie. I promise. Do see that cell over there? The one that me and Daryl sleep in?" She shook her head. "I'm going to bring you there and lock you in. I'll have the key. Go and hide in our bed, under the covers. There's a knife in the pillow case. If something happens, use it," I explained as I carried her to our cell. "We'll protect you. You're gonna be okay, ya hear?" She nodded at me.

    "Do you have to leave?" I nodded at her. "You and Daryl, are always protecting everyone."

    "Damn right," I laughed as I tucked her in and closed the door behind me. "I'll be back for you, Mindy."

    I turned my back after tugging on the door to make sure it was locked and taking the key out to make sure it stayed that way. I took out walker by walker, trying my best to help clean out cell block C. I hadn't seen Daryl at all, but occasionally I saw a bolt fly, and I knew it was his. No one could hit the mark like he did.

 

    After hours of killing and cleaning, the remaining survivors were being checked over by any person with a medical background. I'd assured them I was fine and left them to continue cleaning out the cell block.

    Dead bodies surrounded me, mouths agape, eyes open. They were good people, for the most part. I wouldn't wish this, even on my worst enemy. The stench was unbearable, stealing the breath from my lungs in the form of coughing fits.

    "Are you okay?" Some one called out. I recognized their voice, they were one of the many people here who pitched in, but stuck to the shadows, making it hard to remember their name.

    "I'm fine!" I choked out, pulling a man's limp body across the floor. The other "group leaders", Daryl included, were having a meeting about what had just taken place. The thing that stumped me was there were no new faces; I recognized all the walkers.

    Coughs tore threw my lungs as I wiped my brow, being careful not to smear walker ichor across my face. I held up my hand as I heard footsteps rush toward me.

    "They smell like shit," was all I have them.

    "There's a little girl hiding out in your cell, I can't find your key." I nodded, dropping the body and wiping my hands on my pants. I looked down at myself; blood was everywhere, though none of it was mine. I looked horrendous, but hopefully I wouldn't frighten the kid.

    "I put her there for safe keeping. Hopefully Daryl realized she was there before he started changing. Now his clothes are going to be even harder to get clean," I complained, rolling my eyes at the thought.

    "He's perceptive, I'm sure he figured it out," Beth c allied from behind me. I noticed her arms were empty.

    "Where's little ass kicker?"

    "Carol has her at the meetings, figured it was safer with all them then just me." I walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

    "What does she know?" I smiled at her and winked.

    "She was a mother."

    "So? You're basically raising that baby with everyone. Give yourself some credit." I turned around after giving her shoulder a light squeeze and began to head towards my cell.

    "You would have been a great mother," she called and I froze.

    "That's not really an option anymore, is it?" I didn't turn back, I just kept going. I wouldn't even entertain the thought.

 

    "You're okay," Mindy sighed in relief as I opened the cell door. She ran to me, about to hug me when another cough escaped me and I held my hand out to her, signaling for her to stay.

    "I'm okay. But more importantly, so are you. I'm just covered in walker guts and I stink to high hell." I began to rehang the sheet, luckily I only took one down. After the sheet was in place and my privacy was ensured I turned back to Mindy.

    "Turn around so I can get dressed, please," and she turned around with a plop, only bouncing on her butt. It was cute; a lighthearted gesture after a heavy event.

    I peeled off the clothes that felt plastered to my body with layers of blood and guts, tossing them into the corner of the cell until I was completely naked.

    "Keep your eyes closed, Ya hear?" She nodded, and I went to the sink to begin dousing myself in water. Feeling the disgust roll off me was a miracle; walkers always left this film of taint wherever they went.

    As soon as I felt clean enough for now I walked to my pile of clothes, grabbed some clean ones, and put them on. The clean denim felt amazing against my legs, just as the cotton faded tee shirt felt like heaven around my torso.

    "You can turn around now, Mindy," I called and instantly she was at my heels.

    "Is my mama okay?" My face scanned the memories of the bodies, but I couldn't remember what her mama looked like anyways so it was kind of hopeless.

    "Can you remind me of what she looked like?" She put her little hand on her chin in a classic thinking pose, and I had to stifle a giggle.

    Just then Daryl came through the door and wrapped me up in his arms.

    "I'm so glad you're safe," he sighed into my hair, not even caring that I stunk because he stunk too.

    A quiet giggle broke us apart, Daryl's face a mixture of confusion and relief. I think he was worried about the kids, too.

    "Whatcha doin' in here, girly?" He had his arm wrapped around my waist, but he was looking at her.

    "(Y/n) put me in here to keep me safe. Now she is going to help me find my mama." Her beautiful blue eyes fluttered with hope, but one look into Daryl's eyes showed that her hope would be in vain. I had to break this little girl's heart.

    "Honey, c'mere," I called to her, and she wrapped her small arms around Daryl's thighs and my own. She rested her head in between us.

    "My mama is gone?" She cried out the question, her little shoulders shaking from the intensity of her sobs.

    "I'm so, so sorry baby." I knelt down, taking her in my arms and held her to me. Tears escaped my eyes as I watched the hope fade out of hers in the form of tears. I looked at Daryl and at first he hesitated, then he came behind her and wrapped his arms around us, and together, we completely engulfed her in a love we didn't have the right to give her.

    Her face was buried in my neck, her tears slicking my skin. "Who is gonna be my mama now?" She asked, her fingers toying with Daryl's hair. It was something I could relate to. There was something so intrinsically good and strong about Daryl, but also a vulnerability that made him safe, relatable. No wonder Mindy and I both found comfort in simply touching his hair.

    "No one can replace your mama," Daryl's voice was just a whisper. "No matter what, no one can replace her; they can just soften the blow." She hiccuped before replying.

    "But who is going to protect me? That's what mamas do; they protect'cha. And they love ya, and they kiss your booboos and tuck ya in and sing ya songs and check for the monsters and teach ya stuff." She rambled as she began to lose composure again.

    "Sometimes, it doesn't take a mama to do those things," he began, staring straight at me. "(Y/n) is always protectin' me, kissin' my booboos, singin' songs, and she is a pro at checkin for the monsters. And she taught me a thing'a'two. You should hear her singin' voice." He leaned over and kissed me quickly, just a peck on the cheek.

    "Can you be my mama?" She looked up at me then, her blond pigtails lopsided on her head, eyes red and cheeks pink. I swiped my thumb across her cheek to wipe the tears away.

    "Sugar, I can never be your mama, but I can be your (y/n). I can sing you songs and tuck you in and protect you and teach you things and hold your hand when you're scared, but I can't be your mama, baby."

    "Can you sing me a song, then? I'm sleepy," she said as she hooked her arms around my neck and laid her head on my chest. I started singing the only song that came to my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	12. As I lay me down to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short!:( let me know what you think!

    Mindy slept between Daryl and I that night, and the night after that. It wasn't even my decision; she asked, Daryl answered, and I obeyed. She was a spunky one; able to boss Daryl around like it was no one's business, but loved him tenderly. She loved hugs and love and kisses. She made our lives brighter. She was our light in the apocalypse, and we wanted to treasure that light.

    She whimpered in her sleep, and I stayed up all night, just watching Daryl and Mindy sleep. She was too young to know such sorrow.

    I suppressed a cough as to not wake them up, but the shaking rocked the bed enough to wake Daryl.

    "S'matter? You okay?" His blue eyes found mine in the dark, and I smiled, waving my hand.

    "I'm fine," I mouthed, and he smiled at me, reaching for my hand. I entwined my fingers with his and we just stared at each other, Mindy sleeping between us.

 

    "I'm sick," I told Hershel in confidence. We were huddled in the hallway outside where all the sick people were. Daryl was helping Rick and Tyrese and Mindy was with all the kids. I felt it; the fever, slowing burning me from the inside out. I've had the flu before, but this was different, worse. I shared the same symptoms as Glenn.

    "Are you sure?" His brow furrowed, concern and fear decorated his face. We both understood what this meant.

    "Of course I'm sure. I'm not a damn moron. I'm not exactly thrilled that a damn cold is taking me out of the game after all we've been through." I tried to keep my voice steady, but it cracked, betraying me.

    "Don't talk like that, we are figuring this out." "I'm not the only one sick. Focus on the-"

    "(Y/n)? (Y/n), there ya are! I've been lookin' all over for- what's goin' on?" Daryl came over to stand next to me, putting his arm around me before I shrugged it off.

    "Daryl, we can't be in contact, I'm sick." His eyes welled with tears.

    "No! That's impossible! You-you can't be! You just came into my life! You don't get the right to get sick and walk back out! It ain't gonna happen! I won't let it!" His voice was cracking, a single tear running down his face. I wanted so desperately to reach out and wipe away his tears.

    "There are some things you just can't stop, Daryl. If it's meant to be, it's gonna happen. Trust me, I don't want it, either. But we have to face the facts."

    "I love you so much. Please, please say April fools. Please." Sobs broke through me at that.

    "Please, take care of Mindy. You're all she's got left. She loves you, and I love her. I love you, too, Daryl. So much. You are everything I've ever wanted but didn't get enough time to enjoy." He reached for me, but I stepped back. Tears streamed down my face as Hershel opened the door. "I'm so happy I got to love you, Daryl Dixon."

    And Hershel closed the door. I saw Daryl through the window trying to come in, trying to take down the obstacle that would separate us forever. I looked at him, blue eyes shining bright with tears. Then I turned and walked away, leaving my lover, my life, to find Glenn; the last bit of comfort I'd have before we both died a horrible, undeserved death.


	13. You Are My Sunshine

    I rested my head on Glenn's shoulder. Out of all the guys, Glenn became a younger, more Asian brother to me than I thought he would, so naturally we both found solace together. We never cried though; if we were being taken out it was as warriors. We wouldn't stand for anything less.

    I'd asked Hershel to take us out before re-animation. I'd fought too hard to become a walker, and Glenn agreed too. After all we've done, we deserved peace. Hershel asked if we wanted it to be our loved ones to take us out -Maggie for Glenn, Daryl for me- but we both agreed we never wanted to burden them with that. I wanted Daryl's last memory of me to be a happy one.

    "How are you doing, sweetheart?" Hershel appeared before Glenn and I with some sort of herbal tea he swore would make us feel better; and it did for a little.

    "Just peachy," I lied, because Glenn wasn't up for talking. He's been saving his words for something; I'm just not sure what it was. Maybe he was hoping he'd see Maggie one last time, or maybe he was afraid to waste too much air before his last words; or maybe he was just afraid of what they would be. In here, we were all afraid of someone. Once a person dropped, our hopes did as well. We'd watch Hershel cart off the soon-to-be walker to some place. We know he wasn't throwing a "welcome back" party in the back room.

    "Always the fighter, you and Daryl-"

    "Please, don't. Not now, Hershel. It hurts too much." Which was true; even the thought of Daryl squeezed my heart like a vice. At least I got to die and he got to live; I don't think I'd be able to handle it the other way around.

    "Only the strongest warriors admit pain, both physically and emotionally. They've gone on a trip to bring me a certain medicine I'm sure will cure you guys. Just hold out a little while longer."

    "I'll do what I can." I smiled at him and he took my hand, a grave expression shadowing his features. For Hershel, that's saying something. He never veers far from his positive demeanor.

    "There's another thing, (y/n)..." Oh god. I was already dying, what else could go wrong? Maybe the jail was haunted by inmates, or peeping toms. Maybe the government had found a cure and began healing people, but wouldn't make it in time.

    "Lay it on me, big man." I smiled sadly, knowing nothing good could come from his news. I'd already seen him cart out countless bodies; what was going on was real, and deadly.

    "Mindy is in here. It seems that she is sick as well."

 

My heart froze. Time stopped. Not Mindy; not my little girl.

    "No," I repeated over and over again. "No no no no no! Dammit not Mindy!" I yelled, earning a couple stares in my direction, but I ignored them. "Where is she? Let me see her!" I attempted to get up, only to have Hershel push my shoulder gently. My head felt heavy, my body felt like noodles. In honestly, I was feeling more than a little betrayed at the moment. My body wouldn't cooperate, and Hershel wasn't letting me up.

    "She's downstairs in a cell. (Y/n). you should know, she is going quickly. She's too young to fight it off as well as the adults can. I'm afraid that she isn't long for this world."

    "God dammit Hershel show me my little girl!" I yelled, barely realizing what I said. "Please," I sobbed. "Just take me to Mindy. I need to be with her before she- before I- before we-" I broke down. "What about Daryl? He's going to come home to find both of us dead and him all alone!"

    "I'll bring you to her, but when the time comes, you have to be the one." I shook my head back and forth vigorously. No way in hell. "Please, you said she is your little girl. You may not be her mother, but you stepped in to take her place." Realization hit me like a brick.

    "What if I got her sick? Could I have gotten her sick?" Hershel just pursed his lips. "I most likely killed her." Glenn put his arm around me, comforting me.

    "Anyone could have gotten her sick. She wasn't showing symptoms while you were out, so it was probably one of the new people in here that got her sick-"

    "Not the best choice of words, Glenn," Hershel cut in, seeing the fire in my eyes. "But it's true. You most likely didn't get her sick. You've been in here for days. Come on, I'll bring you to her." I gulped loudly, almost theatrically loud, not sure if I had the guts to see her after all. It was one thing to die alone, it was completely different to die with a child in your arms that you swore you'd protect.

    "Please, use what ever you were going to use on me and give it to her!" She just looked at me. "Please," I grabbed his hands, begging him. "She needs to live."

    "I'm afraid that it's already too late, she's too far gone. I'm so sorry, (y/n). I wish there was something I could do to help."

    He helped me into a standing position and a wrapped an arm around him, allowing him to be my crutch. Tears clouded my vision as I walked, and it felt as if I was watching a horror movie, only worse. Stairs were a lot harder then I remembered. Each stair was a life or death battle, almost literally. Balancing was tough, and my vision was playing tricks on me, making the stairs look endless. The world stretched and shrunk around me, fading in and out as we got closer to Little Mindy.

 

    Her small, frail body lay on a beat up, dirty mattress. Her blond hair laid around her head, encircling her in a golden halo only fit for an angel. It made sense.

    Her head lifted at the noise, crusted red blood staining the corners of her eyes; fresh blood running down the corners of her mouth. "Mommy?" She asked, her small voice shaky, yet strong in a way I'd only associate with her.

    "No, honey, it's (y/n)." My voice betrayed me, quivering as I bit my lip.

    "Can I call you mommy, just for a little while?" She smiled a little, her blue eyes still shining brightly, even close to their end. I could see that Hershel was right, she didn't have long.

    "You can. Call me what ever you want, baby girl." I laughed, sniffing and trying my best to wipe my eyes. She held her arms up to me, the little limbs shaking before dropping to her sides; she was too weak to hold her arms up. I sent a prayer to God, if anything for the strength to be brave for her.

    "I feel so sleepy mommy. Can you hold me?" She called out, her voice barely above a whisper. I nodded to Hershel and he slipped something into my back pocket; a knife. It was clear that he was telling me her time to go was vastly approaching. I stumbled to her bed, trying my best not to show her how weak I was, myself.

    "I can hold you, Princess." I gathered her up in my arms, leaning against the wall to support us both. Her eyes were closed, her breathing labored. I looked down at her face, and began wiping the blood from her.

    "Am I going to die?" She didn't sound sad, or even mad; she was just asking a question. One I had a difficult time answering.

    "No," I said after a little while. "You're just going to close your eyes and sleep baby. Being sick makes you tired." A tear of mine dripped onto her cheek, and she looked up at me.

    "Then why are you crying?" I smiled at her; so observant. Her shaky hand rose up to meet my cheek, but only lasted a couple seconds. "I can't..." She whined and coughed, fresh blood tricking down her chin. It wasn't just a little blood, and it didn't just stop after a cough. She had a coughing fit that lasted nearly a minute, and I held her through it all. Once she calmed down, she tried again, and I held her little hand with my own, shaking hand. I loved her strength so much; i would have done anything to save her. She smiled at me, the smile completely touching her eyes and she even giggled a little. I just smiled down at her, enjoying this perfect moment in time. She may have been covered in her own blood, slowly dying in my arms, but she was strong, and brave, and beautiful.

    "I love you, mommy," she whispered to me, and I whispered back.

    "I love you too, you perfect little angel." And I looked up to the ceiling, screaming inside my head to a God that I hoped wasn't as cruel as he seemed to be. I closed my eyes, letting the tears run free.

    She began coughing again, and I stared straight up, hoping that God would hear me the way Hershel said he would. I felt wetness on my arms, on my neck, all over my shirt. I knew what it was, I just didn't want to see it.

    " 'm sorry." She whispered. I noticed something was wrong; she's stopped moving. I looked down at her, terror engulfing me like a flame and kerosene. She wasn't breathing anymore, her blue eyes wide open, looking towards heaven.

    "Baby?" I called. "Mindy? Mindy wake up! Wake up for me baby! No! Mindy!" I yelled, shaking her small, lifeless corpse. "Mindy please come back to me! Please!" Hershel came in, his face stained with tears.

    "It's time, (y/n)." I shook my head. "It's got to be now, you don't want her to come back, you don't want to remember her that way."

    My hand moved of its own volition, going to my back pocket to pull out the knife. I held her in my arms like the child she was, holding her steady. I just looked at her; she was so peaceful, even covered in blood and dirt; even dead. I leaned my head down, kissing her bloody cheek, letting my tears cascade down her face.

    "I love you so much," I told her, before sinking my knife Into her brain, permanently killing her and a part of me. I pulled the knife out, watching in horror as it slid out completely covered in her blood and I threw it as if it were a snake, a poisonous, killer snake that destroyed my beautiful angel.

    My cries could be heard in heaven and hell, but I didn't give a shit. The closest thing to an angel had just been ripped from this earth, ripped from my arms. Hershel tried to grab her but I pushed him away, rocking Mindy in my arms as if she were asleep.

    "You are my sunshine," I began singing through a shaky voice, "my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are gray." It got harder to sing, coughs ripping rough my throat. "Oh you never know dear-" cough- "how much I love you," more bloody coughs "please don't take my sunshine-"

 

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine You make me happy when skies are grey You never know, dear, how much I love you Please don't take my sunshine away_

_The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping I dreamt I held you in my arms When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken So I hung my head, and I cried_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is by far the toughest chapter to write, and I hope you guys stay with me until the end because no, this isn't the end. There's always a rainbow after the storm, as you'll soon see; so try not to hate me, because I love you.:)


	14. Welcoming Party

    I woke up, my breathing coming back to me in shallow gasps. My skin felt stiff, hard, but I figured that was just the dried blood crusting my skin. My body aches everywhere. I kept my eyes closed. There was nothing I wanted to see. Images of Mindy's broken corpse flash across my mind. My poor, sweet Mindy. I remembered back to the meals we would share, bed times, games and books. All of that, everything we did, was gone.

 

_"You better hold on tight or your goin' to fall off!" Daryl called to the little girl on his shoulders. Her long hair occasionally brushed the side of his face, tickling his facial hair._

_"I won't fall. you're gonna catch me, right?" He stopped and she grabbed his face, twisting his neck so he was looking up at her. "Right?" She repeated with more conviction. Daryl was putty in her little hands._

_"Right. I won't drop you." His smile was priceless as he looked into her eyes. She let go of his head and he continued to look ahead. It was almost dinner time, and we were headed to the cafeteria._

_"What are you doing up there?" (Y/n) looked up to Mindy and watched as she slowly, carefully raised her arms out. She understood that immediately, because she's done it herself while attached to Daryl. Thoughts flashed across her mind of their first encounter, of the motorcycle._

_"Look, mama, I'm flying!" She squealed with delight as Daryl began to make airplane noises and swing around._

_"You better be careful with that little girl, Daryl Dixon!" (Y/n) called after him, but the only response (y/n) got was His and Mindy's laughter._

   

    "(Y/n) still hasn't woken up," I heard Hershel's voice call out to someone. His voice was filled with worry.

    "She probably doesn't want to," Glenn's voice rang out, healthy as ever. "Would you, if you had to do what she did?"

    "I wouldn't be able to." Hershel's reply was blunt. "I don't know what I would have done, but it probably wouldn't have been the right thing. She did the right thing."

    "Maybe deep down she'll know, but for now she is hurting, and maybe hiding is the best thing. But eventually she has to wake up, Daryl is waiting for her, worried sick and alone. He isn't eating or sleeping, and he threatens anyone who comes near him. He isn't looking good. He needs her more than he needs food or sleep or anyone else. The medicine is working; I'm completely okay, and she seems to be okay, just stubborn." I clenched my eyes, trying my best to hold the tears inside. I failed Daryl, I failed Mindy. I told them both I would keep her safe. What have I done?

    "She apparently is waking up, or has been awake for a while. Which is it, love?" Hershel's voice called to be, and my eyes shot open. I saw their legs, all three and a half of them. We were in a different part of the jail then I'd last been for sure; the aura was less foreboding then it was sad.

    "Where are we?" My voice came out as rough as sandpaper, and my heart panged with the memory of how gruff Daryl's voice was, especially when he was calling out to someone, or for someone, or giving orders, or making sweet lo-

    "We aren't far from cell block c. We thought it would be a better change of scenery. You are the last one to regain consciousness, and just in time. Daryl has been nearly biting everyone's head off. Everyone else has either recovered or not; and it seems you're one of the lucky ones." Instantly my mind and heart went to Mindy, the little girl I promised to protect, the little girl I failed; the little girl I killed.

    "What, no welcoming party?" I croaked out again; my voice was gaining its sound back with each attempt at speech.

    "Nope. We're it. But if you get your ass in gear, I'm sure we can scrounge up some balloons." Glenn was quick with a comeback, and in that moment I thanked heaven above that he survived. At least one good person has to.

    "I'm fine, I'm getting up-"

    "(y/n)?!" His voice rang out clear between the cement walls that encased us, and soon I was enveloped in a Rick bear hug. "Oh, I'm so happy you're alive." I hugged him back, reveling in the feeling of human touch. I thought I'd never experience it again. Maybe, I thought, I just didn't deserve it.

    "Thanks Rick. I'm happy I'm not dead, too." I chuckled as he pulled away to plant a kiss on my cheek.

    "Daryl will be so happy to know you're alright." He deserves better, I thought. I'm a weakling; a coward. "What's wrong?" He held my face in his hands, staring into my eyes.

    "What if he doesn't want to see me? I can't face him now that she's-" I hiccuped, unable to finish the sentence. Maybe the less I said it, the less real it was.

    "You can't honestly believe that any of this is your fault. No one could have seen this coming." He pulled me to his chest as I spilled the tears for a daughter I had no right claiming.

    "I was supposed to protect her. She relied on me and I failed her! I let her die and I stuck the knife in her head! She loved me and I let her down!" I gripped Rick's shirt, needing to feel grounded. Maybe the harder I held him, the easier it was to hold all my broken fragments together.

    "She went the way most people don't get to. I envy her." Glenn said from behind Rick. "The only thing you see is that she got sick, and she died, and that you had to kill her and it was a bloody gory mess. What you don't get is that she died loving someone and being loved. She died in the arms of someone who loved her so much. That's all anyone could ask for. She died, and she didn't come back as a monster. She stayed innocent until the end; without the ability to hurt someone or stain her innocence. You protected the image of Mindy everyone loves. You were there, you did protect her, and you saved her. That's all anyone could hope for; it's more than most people will ever get."

    I just stared at him, quiet tears streaming down my face. He looked back, adamant on what he said.

    "Daryl wanted to see you as soon as you woke up," Hershel began. "You owe it to him to go out there and see him." I nodded my head. He didn't deserve something like me, but none-the-less, he deserved to know I made it.

    I'll take his rejection after I confirm my vitality.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! I promise there is more to come soon!:) let me n ow what you think.

    Rick left us to go check in the others while I ran through every scenario in my head of what could happen, and what could have been. Glenn and Hershel were both patient men; I'll give them that. Every second felt like an eternity, yet not nearly long enough to formulate my plan.

 

    I walked into the cafeteria, holding my breath as Glenn held the door open for me. No one peered up from their plates. It seemed like there was an empty chasm. Everyone's face conveyed a burden that we all shared; loss was a heavy feeling. It'll crush you until you turn to dust; into nothing.

    I saw him, his back turned to me, but there was no denying that dirty leather vest or those strong, wide shoulders. His head was bent, and even from behind I could tell he was using his hands to cover his face and support his head; those hands that have already supported so much. I wanted to run, to hold him in my arms and apologize, but i contained myself. It would make it just that much harder to walk away from him.

    He was sitting across from Rick, who looked up from his food as his eyes met mine. He smiled softly. It was a smile if come to admire, because through all the loss and suffering he has been through, he still managed to learn how to smile again. He stood up, staring as if he hadn't just talked to me not even an hour ago. Next to him, Michonne stood up, too, smiling, and soon the whole table was standing and smiling, their happiness aimed in my general area.

    At first I turned around, looking for the source of their joy, but all there was was me, and once I realized they were actually happy to see me, tears streamed down my face. Daryl's face remained buried in his hands still, and soon everyone looked down at him. The silence was heavy until Maggie cleared her throat, tapping Daryl on the shoulder.

    "What?" He looked up from his hands to look at Maggie, who was on the other side of Rick. His eyes ghosted over the people standing in front of him, and slowly he turned around, following his gaze to meet mine. He turned his head back around to face them.

    My heart sank to my stomach, and I was sure it was about to fall out of my ass. I'd braced myself for his rejection; hell, I'd bet on it. But I didn't bet that I'd watch as his shoulders began to shake.

    He turned around, tears freely falling from his eyes as he all out ran to me, almost tripping over his chair. Once he reached me, he gathered me up in those strong arms of him I'd come to love so much, and I'll held him too, wrapping both arms around his neck, burying my face in his chest.

    "I thought you were dead," his whispered, his voice cracking. My heart contracted from the emotion I felt for this man.

    "I love you," I whispered. I'd never felt those words more truly then I did right then. He made life worth fighting for.

    "I love you so much, (Y/n). God, I love ya." He pulled back a little bit, cupping my chin with his hand and pulling my lips to his in a rough, hard kiss. He stole my breath away; his lips insistent as the mashed against mine, but I loved it. This kiss wasn't just filled with love, but with loss as well. And anger. We felt it all and gave it all in that moment.

    Loud clapping and cheering surrounded us and Daryl pulled away, glaring at the mass of people surrounding us. The started to quiet; all except for Rick.

    "I am not shutting up. I've waited too long to see this reunion, and I plan to see it through." He smiled and winked at me, and Daryl wrapped both arms around my waist, flexing his muscles. If I didn't know any better, I would have said it felt as if he were protecting me, staking claim on me. The thought thrilled me.

    "Wanna roll the condom on, too?" My mouth dropped open at Daryl's snide remark. I felt my cheeks grow hot with blush and he looked down at me, smiling. "I missed those rosy cheeks of your's. God, I missed everything about you, and I intend to show you in every way possible." His voice trailed off until it was almost a growl, sending a thrill right through me. He kissed my forehead, about to walk out when Hershel cleared his throat.

    "I know this probably isn't the best time to talk to you, but I have some information you guys might want to know. It's best not to say this in front of everyone, but it should be said sooner as apposed to later." My heart almost stopped as he finished his announcement. This was too good to be true. Was I not in the clear? Maybe I'd contracted something different; maybe cancer. Or maybe Daryl- no. Nothing was wrong with Daryl.

    I squeezed his hand tighter as he led me out of the cafeteria, following Hershel back to be cell block. No one made a sound until we got to our cell, and Hershel sighed deeply.

    "I'm sorry about the theatrics, but depending on your outlook, this might not be good news considering our current situation." His voice was serious and his face matched it. I shut my eyes tightly and Daryl embraced me, as if he could somehow block whatever Hershel had to say.

    "Just tell us, doc. Spit it out." Hershel took a deep breath, his face a strange mix of emotions I couldn't read.

    "While (Y/n) was unconscious, when we were able to clean her up and such, I found something interesting." He paused, gauging our reaction. "You were unconscious for two weeks, and sick for two weeks. That makes a month that you weren't menstruating. So we went and did a pregnancy test." I held my breath, my knees beginning to give out.

**"(Y/n), you're pregnant."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? Comments are welcome. I'd just like to take the time to thank the wonderful people who have stuck by my writing and waited so long for the next chapter. The next few chapters should be coming along soon. I promise: this is no where near over. Love you in advance.:)


	16. Chapter 16

    Daryl froze, his arms dropping from my sides.

    "What the fuck do you mean, 'pregnant'?" My jaw dropped at the tone in his voice. It was mostly anger.

    "Well, I'm sure I don't have to explain how this happened, do I? She is pregnant, and there isn't a doubt in my mind that it's your child, Daryl. (Y/n) isn't that kind of woman." Hershel looked at me, pity clouding his face. "Now you can take this two ways-"

    "Save your doc bullshit for someone else!" Daryl erupted in anger. His face was contorted in rage that I couldn't truly understand. My hands reflexively went to my stomach, and I ticked off the weeks in my head. It had been seven weeks since Daryl and I had first made love, and I got my period two weeks before that, but not two weeks after that. I guess in all the confusion, I'd lost track of the days and weeks.

    "What are we supposed to do? What am I supposed to do? I can't be no father! Shit!" He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Isn't there a way you can take it away?" His question had me catch my breath. Take it away?

    "No!" I yelled, nearly at the top of my lungs. Both Hershel and Daryl looked at me, one with sympathy, and the other with absolute regret. It was clear to see that Daryl didn't want our peanut. "I don't care what happens, I'm not finding a way to kill our baby."

    "Don't I get a day in this? Dammit, (Y/n), what are you thinkin'?" For the first time, I flinched away from Daryl Dixon's cold stare.

    "You know what I'm thinking, Daryl Dixon?" He stared at me expectantly as I raised both middle fingers in his face. "Fuck you, Daryl." And I turned around and walked out.

    "Fucking dammit!" I heard him yell as I walked away from him.

 

    "(Y/n)? Where are you?" I heard a familiar voice call for me through a blanket of sleep, worry ringing their voice. I turned around just as hands laid on my shoulders. I'd taken refuge in a small boiler room after checking for walkers. As soon as I learned the coast was clear, I decided to make this my temporary getaway.

    "Beth?" I called out into the darkness. I opened my eyes, blinking the sleep away as I searched in the darkness for my flashlight. My fingers brushed against it before wrapping around the shaft of the flashlight and clicking it on. Beth was a few feet away, damn near giving me a heart attack.

    "There you are! You scared me so badly!" She rushed over to me, wrapping her arms around me and enveloping me into a tight hug. "Everyone is worried sick about you. You just up and vanished, Daryl went to your cell and hadn't come out. We were starting to fear the worst!"

    "I'm sorry," I began, pulling away. "I just needed a break is all. Things were getting kinda complicated, so I decided to hole up here for a while."

    "It's been days, (Y/n). And you just woke up, what could be so complicated?" I gulped loudly, trying to figure out how best to put it to her.

    "I-" I tried, my voice shaking. She gripped my hands and looked into my (y/e/c) eyes, and a calmness washed over me. "...I'm pregnant." I let the words hang in the air before Beth pulled me into a huge, almost suffocating hug.

    "How is that complicated at all? That's amazing news! That's just what we needed. A baby will be a nice Christmas present, don't you think?"

    "It would be, if the father even wanted it." My voice held venom, actual anger for Daryl. It was an entirely new feeling. I once thought that nothing could turn me against Daryl, no matter how harsh or unforgiving he seemed to be.

    "What do you mean? I saw him with Mindy. He'd be a great dad." She tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ears as I took in a shaky breath.

    "You'd think so, right? No. Instead, he asked Hershel if we could 'get rid of it'." I used air quotations around his dialog and she gasped.

    "No way!" She looked taken aback. Good. At least Peanut and I would have someone on our side. I nodded silently, not trusting my voice not to give way to my true sadness. Anger, I could work with. It was raw, fiery, energetic. Sadness was like a crushing weight or a stormy sea, pulling you underneath until you couldn't breath. "The nerve of that man! Babies are blessings! Look at Judith! She is the sweetest little thing ever and it took Rick a while to warm up to her after Lori, well, you know."

    "Oh, I know. Trust me. That's all I can think about. What if what happened to Lori, happens to me?" I put my head in my hands, trying to talk through the utter frustration I felt. "What if I die before I can even hold Peanut?" I looked up at her, all the hope I once had gone, fleeting like birds gone south for the winter.

    "That will never happen. You're too strong. We'll have my dad with you as long as you need him. And Daryl will come around. He loves you too much."

    And that's when I heard gunfire.


	17. Every little thing is gonna be alright

    The very building shook around us as pebbles and dust fell on our heads. Instinctively, I wrapped myself around Beth to guard her from the worst of it. She shoved me back, wrapping herself around me, to guard me.

    "It's not just you that you need to think about anymore! You've got a baby!" Her small arms were strong as she held me, and I had to fight the urge to cry again. damn hormones. As soon as the shaking stopped we both stood up. She tried helping me up, but I softly pushed her hands away.

    "I'm not nearly as pregnant as you think I am yet." I smiled ruefully as we made our way back to the cell block. No one was there.

    I went into my cell, quickly grabbing my bow and quiver full of arrows. I also went as far as grabbing two guns, three knives, and my new machete. I handed Beth the same amount as weapons as I had, thankful for Daryl being a border of strange tastes. I looked her over once, and it occurred to me that something changed within her. Gone was the shy, scared little farm girl who wanted to end life, and before me stood a strong, independent woman with the will to live. I pulled her into a tight hug, thankful for her heartbeat.

    "I'm so proud of you, Beth." I could feel her laugh softly against me. "You make my heart smile, kid."

    We pulled away, and together ran towards the commotion. The courtyard was a living nightmare. Well, not so much living. The dead littered the area too, and I quickly went to work, killing any I came into contact with.

    The gate was down obviously, but as I scanned the crowd, I saw groups of my own fighting the same way I was, but grief on their faces I couldn't yet place. I looked around, seeing Beth lurched over, tears running down her face as she shot wildly through the fence. I tried running to her but tripped over a huge lump at my feet.

    I looked up at the ankles of walkers, slashing until I could stand up and take them out. Once they were finished I turned around to stare at the roadblock. Judith's car seat. I pulled the hoot back and breathed in a sigh of relief.

    Judith was still in the car seat, staring silently at me. I grabbed her then, holding her tight to me as I pulled out my gun and aimed it at any threat. Rick had to be here somewhere, but where?

    I ran, gun held at eye level with Judith close to my body, searching for Rick. Searching for anyone. I finally fought my way to the gate, and as I peered out I saw tanks, trucks, and more importantly the Governor. My blood boiled at the sight of him. But worse off, at his feet lay the crumpled, bloody body of a man I loved as a father.

    I screamed then, just like Beth, probably just like everyone else. I held Judith close, my tears falling onto her onesie. She cried too, and that's when I realized if have to mourn later. I ran, knowing the jail was a lost cause, and saw Rick jump at the Governor.

    "There's daddy," I murmured to Judith, trying and failing at calming her. I ran through the hordes, shooting until I ran out of bullets. I holstered my gun and began cutting through them, trying my best for head shots every time. _I have to protect Judith and Peanut._

    The words echoed inside my head, giving me renewed energy. I made my way past the gate, almost sliding through the mug and blood. I looked towards where Rick had been, but saw no sign of him. Turning around slowly, I took in my surroundings.

    I saw no one alive.

    Everyone, was either dead or undead. I looked at the truck parked twenty feet away as I heard a gunshot. I ducked out of instinct, though by the sound I know the bullet reached its target.

    I ran around the truck, trying my best to avoid Hershel's beheaded body. I hiccuped, face wet with tears as I looked at a woman, holding a gun downward. The body was one I recognized only as the Governor. This woman was crying, hard. She looked up at me, wiping her eyes until her eyes tested on Judith and a sad smile came to her lips.

    "She's beautiful." She stepped closer and instinctively I backed up. She faltered, nodding her head in understanding.

    "She's not mine. I'm looking for her daddy." I cleared my throat, as if I could clear the weakness from my vocal cords.

    "Take the truck, and take my gun. I won't be needing this anymore." Her face got sadder, and she seemed farther away.

    "Come with us." The words shocked even me.

    "There's nothing left for me anymore. Take the baby and go. You've got more than just you or me to think about." I turned around as I heard a loud crash coming from around the truck. I heard the feet of walkers dragging, coming closer than I felt safe. "I'm not going with you. If you fight anymore, you'll just get yourself and your baby killed."

    "I already told you, she's not-" but in her eyes were a hint of something. How could she know?

    I nodded at her, and it killed me to walk past her and hop into the truck. I shut the door just in time to see walkers in front of the door. I reached towards the ignition, still cradling Judith to me so hard I was worried of smothering her. The keys were still in the ignition. I turned on the car and thanked heavens that the engine roared to life. I put it in reverse, slamming down on the pedal and instantly heard the crunching of bones and squishing of organs. I turned the truck around, heading straight for the road and taking out walker after walker.

    "We're gonna be alright," I whispered to Judith. I looked down to see her pressed against me, asleep. _We're gonna be alright._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters have been so short, guys! I don't want to delve too into stupid details just to fill up more space. I understand that that is what some of you might be into, but stay with me here; every thing I do is for a reason. I promise!!! Comments are appreciated; actually I look forward to them a great deal. You guys(you know who you are) have been a great help and great motivators in this work, and I again just want to say thank you. And to the person who has been having conversations with me(I won't put your name out there as to not call you out) thank you. You've given me renewed energy on this project with your kind words, and I intend to keep going until the either bitter or happy end.:)


	18. I Saw The Sign

                It had been week at least, that is how it felt. Maybe it could have been; time seemed to travel differently post-apocalypse. Sometimes the only real way to tell the difference of time was by the sun or the season, or how long your hair grew. Or in this case: my stomach. I was beginning to bulge a bit, a small baby bump protruding from my gut, only just slightly rounding. I was malnourished, but through it all managed to keep Judith fed enough. I took only as much as I felt necessary for the baby, trying to find any clue as to the location of any member of the group; but most of all I needed Rick and Daryl.

                At night Lori’s last minutes ran through my head. Of course, I wasn’t there, but I felt like I knew almost exactly what she was going through; the fear, the uncertainty, the desperation for the small life growing inside her. I wanted to protect my little bean, but it would need its father or at least a stable man in the event of my doom, and I would need someone to turn the lights out for me if I didn’t have the strength to do it myself.

                We skipped from house to house, looking for food or shelter or any sign of non-threatening, actual living things. Judith cried a lot though, which always seemed to attract attention. Luckily we didn’t run into huge hordes. I was able to fight off most of them with the little ammunition I had, my bow strapped to my back.

                We’d come to a small town that didn’t have a big population to begin with, by the looks of it. One stoplight graced the only real intersection this town possessed, but there were fresh human boot and shoe trails. They could have been walkers except they didn’t appear to be scuffed as if they’d been dragging, and most walker prints at least had a rhythm to them. I parked the truck where I could and closed the door, keeping Judith safe and secure to see if I could siphon some gas from the abandoned cars.

There weren’t many walkers out, and the ones that were here were easily picked off. Freshly dead-again bodies lined the floor, a sign from the road lodged on one’s head. Whoever had been here recently had fought, and fought hard. I looked around and was able to find a car with about a half a tank of gas left in it and began to siphon it, keeping my head up and ears perked. So far, so good. I rested my back against the car and looked up at the sky, gray clouds shadowing the sun. We were due for a good rain in this drought.     

Judith began to whine, that much I could hear from the small distance I was. I figured; it had been a few hours since she’d eaten last, and a couple days for me. I put the gas in the gas tank and walked into a near convenience store which was anything but convenient. It was completely ransacked and ruined, a few walkers roaming the isles as if looking for their groceries. I chuckled softly at the thought of a walker trying to check out, and then quickly took him out.

That’s when I found it: possibly the last bag of potato chips id ever see. It was a family size, too. I picked it up and hugged it to my chest. It would be enough to last me and Judith at least a couple days if I portioned correctly. I looked up and silently thanked God, but then stopped, thinking better. “Thank you, Hershel,” I whispered to myself, smiling softly and practically hearing him lecture me about having faith and blah, blah, blah.

                I began to walk to the car, prize in hand when I saw an even bigger sign. My mouth dropped open, almost dropping what little food supply I had. In big, red letters, someone had written a sign bigger than any I could have asked for.

“Glenn. Go to terminus. –Maggie” was written in big bloody letters, and once again I found myself thanking Hershel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry its taken so long to update. I promised I wouldn't leave this fanfic behind, and I have no intention on going back on that promise. thank you so much for staying with me, Daryl, and yourself through this journey. I promise, something good will come from this soon. the drought has to end sometime. :)


	19. Circumstances

It was too circumstantial that it could have been another Maggie calling out to just some random Glenn. I mean, seriously. How many Maggie’s and Glenn’s are left? My guess: one each. At least, that’s all that counted in my book. Where I found them I was bound to find others, right?

I grabbed my chips and the keys to my car, noting that the blood wasn’t terribly old; the rotting body it belonged to wasn’t dead for more than a day or two. It was long enough for me to catch up to them, if they were on foot.

A little way away I found a railroad track and decided to follow that. Every now and again I’d see a sign, always saying the same thing.

 

**“Sanctuary for all community**

**For all those who arrive**

**Survive”**

I took that as a pretty decent sign that I was on the right path to finding at least Maggie. Honestly, terminus didn’t sound half bad, at least from what the signs indicated. Surviving wasn’t half bad.

We’d passed several maps soon enough indicating where terminus was with a big star over it. My mind went to the bible and how the star led the wise men to baby Jesus as my hand rested on Judith, keeping her from jostling too much as the truck was tossed slightly by the bumps and rocks and ditches we encountered on our journey. I couldn’t help but think that instead of bringing the wise men to the baby, I was bringing the baby to the wise men.

Of course, like always, Daryl came to mind whenever I had a second to stare numbly at the distance without having to worry too much about interference. Every part of my heart screamed for him, just like they described in those sappy love songs and romance movies. Now I understood why I hated them so damn much. All those movies showed how happy and beautiful a perfect ending could be. A falling out happens and the girl and guy split up, you see some sad parts, and then BOOM, just like lightning they are reunited again holding hands and skipping into the sunset. But what they don’t show you is how truly, devastatingly horrible the moments apart are. They don’t delve into the uncertainty, the gut-wrenching pain one feels not knowing if the one they love is alive, or even worse- if the one they love has turned into a monster that can never be cured.

 These thoughts haunted every nightmare. There were nights where I would wake up Judith, screaming and crying out for Daryl as if he’d come rushing to me and hold me tight. Sometimes, though, the dreams were actually pleasant. It was the happiest dreams that tore me apart the most. Now, I know that Daryl isn’t romantic or sappy in the least, but I’d like to think that in another universe we’d be completely happy together; that this baby might have actually been good news to him. I wasn’t ready to be a mother. Not by a long shot. But I knew that this baby was now my responsibility, and the only light I had left to protect from the monsters of this world besides Judith.

In my mind I pictured me alone during the birth sometimes, gun in one hand, Judith in the other with my legs spread wide open, all the while pushing out a baby that had Daryl’s eyes and my give-em-hell attitude. I imagined I somehow miraculously survived, being able to feed both my baby and Judith and kick ass. I knew, however, that without help, all three of us were doomed.

I shook my head and refocused on the road just in time to narrowly miss hitting a huge hulking man that could have been a linebacker before all this started. The truck skidded off to the side and I grabbed Judith, knowing the airbags didn’t work and held her to my tight to protect her from flying. The truck slammed into a tree and through the force of stopping me from lurching forward onto Judith something in my wrist cracked sending a shooting pain straight up my arm, causing me to cry out.

 Judith cried loudly, screams of terror filling the truck. I grabbed my bow and quiver, doing as best as I could to push the arrows back into it. I wasn’t going to be able to shoot anything, not without difficulty and possibly ruining my wrist even further. I mentally kicked myself for choosing a weapon that required both hands in the zombie apocalypse.     

I figure walked to the door and normally I wouldn’t have panicked. Walkers would simply slam and hit at the door hoping to somehow beat it open. It wouldn’t work obviously. This truck was built for battle. To my horror, however, the figure managed to open the door swiftly, indicating its living status.

“Just leave!” I yelled, turning from my bow and grabbed an arrow, ready to stab the asshole in the eye and make a run for it. But I stopped in my tracks when I saw his face.

“(Y/N)?” he said, his low voice and his smile making him inseparable from his identity, even with his clothes and body full of dirt and the blood of others.

“Tyreese?!” I yelled happily, swinging my uninjured arm around him to pull him into an embrace id never thought I’d get to enjoy again. “I’m so happy to see you!” Tears welled in my eyes as I buried my face into his neck, looking up only when I heard footsteps from behind him. Carol stepped into my line of vision as yet again I was relieved to see a familiar face. “Carol!” I exclaimed, pulling her, too, into a long overdue hug.

“Shhh, you’ll attract walkers,” she whispered in a voice that was not unkind, her hand lightly patting my hair. “It’s great to see you. And that’s where Judith went. Thank goodness; I thought she was a goner. By the time I saw rick leave, he was empty handed with carl.” Hearing that Rick and Carl had made it out made more tears come to my eyes.

“I’m so happy right now. You don’t understand how afraid I was that I’d lost everyone…” I whispered back, breaking down for the first time in a while. They both patted my back gently before Tyreese took Judith, causing her to giggle.

“We’re here now. How is the baby doing?” she smiled and patted my cheek as if I was her child and I smiled in return, tucking a hair behind my ear.

“Judith is fine. In fact-“

“Not Judith. Baby Dixon,” she nodded knowingly, pointing to my stomach.

“Ah, it’s kind of hard to tell. There is no ultrasound, and no doctors. Hershel-“ I cut off and she nodded again.

“I know. I’m sure the baby is fine, but we need to find the father.”

“You mean the father that doesn’t even want it?!” my anger flared a bit and I calmed myself.

“Now, you know that isn’t entirely fair. It came as a shock. It would to anyone. What happened to Lori probably scared him. But it won’t happen to you. I won’t let it. You will be fine. I bet everyone is at terminus. They aren’t complete idiots. It’s the only safe place we can see. I saw the signs from Maggie, too. We’ll find them all.”

“Fat chance of that happening. You guys made me wreck the car,” I chuckled and pointed out the obvious.

“Well, we can always walk. We are nearly there.” I patted my stomach and sighed softly.

“The road to Terminus,” I whispered and hopped down from the truck with help from Carol and grabbed out the chips. We slammed the door closed and began our journey with Judith in Tyreese’s arms, the sound of walkers groaning and hissing as we went. We were nearly there, but we had no clue of the fate that was awaiting us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is another chapter, back to back. hopefully I kind of make up for the time ive been away. comments are always appreciated. thank you so much for sticking with me. i'm forever grateful.:)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the promise of terminus leaves you hopeful as you walk the path towards your goal, but certain obstacles can hinder your plans.

                The train tracks were covered in walkers. Tyreese noticed first, tugging me into the bushes, Carol following suit. We were trying to avoid them, but some saw us and turned. The blood coursed through my veins, the adrenaline barely affecting me anymore. I had one obligation, and that was to at least go down protecting the few people I had left.

                Gunshots went off in the distance; not one or two but dozens at first, cutting through the moans that filled the air. The undead’s bodies twisted towards the source of the noise, ignoring our presence and began following the noise. We stayed calm and quiet, barely letting out a breath in fear that one might hear and turn again towards us. By some miracle Judith kept completely quiet, her face pressed into tyreese’s shoulder.

                Once the walkers were far enough away we reemerged from the bushes and stood up, brushing off the dirt and grass. Well, they did. I didn’t seem to care anymore. I couldn’t accurately say when the last shower I took was, so the dirt didn’t faze me.

                “Those gunshots were coming from terminus I bet.” Carol looked towards the three of us. “if we head east, we’ll avoid the herd and get to terminus.” Tyreese and I looked at each other and nodded.

                “Let’s go,” I finally said, following the both of them, a hand moving on my stomach as we walked. It was still too early to tell if the baby was okay, and to be honest I wouldn’t even know. I’d never really been around pregnant people either, so I couldn’t even use a point of reference.

                “You should be showing soon,’ carol offered, noticing my hand placement. I just nodded and kept walking. “What is wrong? Nervous?” she touched my arm lightly and again I nodded. “Listen, this baby is the product of your strong heart and Daryl’s love. You both are stubborn, strong, resilient, and I just know that that precious baby can’t be anything _but_ strong. It’ll all be okay. And not because I’m saying it. I’m saying it because It’s true.”

                The rest of the trip was quiet and as we walked we didn’t see another walker. Everything was just wood and train tracks, and for once it was peaceful. We ended up reaching a shack and I was about to head right to the front door until Tyreese grabbed my arm and raised a finger to his lips, then pointed to a man with a walky talky. I tried to focus my ears, but only caught the end of the conversation.

                “…and when he drains the boy dry, tell him I want the hat.” I didn’t even have time to put two and two together before Carol sprang into action, holding a gun to the back of his head.

                “Take your finger off the button and drop it.” The guy promptly did as she asked, though a look of defiance still managed to light up his features.

 

                “Carol, I don’t give a shit. I’m going with you. Our people are in there. **Our. People.** ” I crossed my arms, daring her to challenge me.

                “Yeah? And what would Daryl think if he saw you running towards battle with his child in your stomach?” she challenged back, looking straight into my eyes. “You’re thinking not only for yourself, but for your baby. And even then, its only half yours. You don’t get the right to put Daryl’s child in danger too.” That last part left me speechless for a moment or two.

                “He doesn’t get the right to call this baby his. Not after what he did; not after the things he said.” I looked down at my feet, my hands rubbing my stomach lightly, just over where I imagined the baby would be.

                “He was scared, (Y/N), and he panicked. Anyone would. I’m sure he regrets it every second he is awake. Daryl is an honorable man that loves you dearly. You need to keep safe for him.” Tears filled my eyes as I kept staring down and carol wrapped her arms around me, my chin resting on her slender shoulder. “You’re getting a baby bump,” she smiled and placed her hand on my barely noticeable bulge. I smiled a little and nodded. It may be the apocalypse, I may be without the father of my child, but I have my baby; the only light I have left in this world, and I needed to protect him.

                “Okay, okay, you’ve made your point. I’ll join Tyreese in babysitting the prisoner. Be careful,” I said, patting her back before walking to the shack. I walked inside and closed the door to hear Tyreese and the man talking.

                “Why the hell are your lips still moving?” I looked at the man, my arms crossed. He had a smart mouth on him; one I would love to punch off.

                “If you still believe that, maybe you two and the baby will be the ones dying today,” he said towards Tyreese before shutting up. I walked over to look out the window, as did Tyreese. We heard some scuffling and spun around just in time to see our prisoner with his hands in the cooler we stored Judith in. he just gained the leverage he needed to possibly win his freedom back.

                Judith cried as he touched her and I was prepared to lunge at him; to rip his lungs out through his asshole and make him eat them. “Let her go now!” I shouted and Tyreese held me.

                “Put the weapons down and kick them over here!” the man yelled and we had no choice but to obey, not with his hands around the baby like that. “Just one twist man, just one twist!” we both dropped our weapons –the ones he could see anyway- and kicked them his way. “Good, good. Now go outside!” yet another ridiculous request.

                “Not without that baby.” I looked him in the eye, rage burning under the surface of my skin. This guy would pay even for the mere threat of hurting Judith.

                “I’ll go, but not her. She is pregnant,” Tyreese tried to reason with him.

                “And also dangerous. I don’t like it. She goes too, or the baby… well let’s just say, the least you’ll have to deal with is her crying.”

                I was the first person to the door, but Tyreese pulled my body behind his, swinging the door open and pushed through the walkers. As it turned out there wasn’t many out here. In a fit of rage, Tyreese actually managed to kill the, all, guarding me and my unborn child. I felt completely useless.

                “Tyreese I could have-“but he put a hand over my mouth, silencing me. Just then we heard the door creak open and Tyreese rushed the man, hurling him to the ground in a perfectly executed football tackle. He began punching the man over and over and over as if unable to control himself and I rushed to check on Judith, who was crying. I picked her up and hugged her to my chest, and slowly she calmed down. Tyreese stood up, hands covered in blood and cuts lining his knuckles.

                “He’s dead.” He nodded. “I had to. I-“ I pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back and he sunk down, bearing almost too much of his weight onto me.

                “I know, Tyreese. I know,” I whispered and comforted him. “Hopefully carol comes back soon, at least with Michonne and carl.” He nodded and we shut the door, pulling up chairs in front of the windows and watched, looking out for any sign of movement.

 

                I was nearly falling asleep, exhaustion getting the best of me even in the middle of the day. My head rested softly against tyreese’s shoulder. He shook it gently and pointed. “Something is moving,” he whispered, and the movement caught my eye as well. I sat straight up as Judith clung to Tyreese in her sleep. Carol’s gray hair stood out, even while covered in walker guts. I nodded and got up, looking towards the back of the cabin, noting that I saw no one with her. I held my stomach lightly and pressed my head against the wall as Tyreese walked outside with Judith and closed the door. There was talking, but my sobs seemed to block out the rest. The door creaked open and footsteps walked closer. I knew Tyreese and carol were outside so I didn’t need to worry about an intruder so I just hung my head, sniffing and wiping my face. A hand reached out and held my shoulder and my head tilted up slowly and I turned around to come face to face with the bluest eyes to ever blue. The eyes couldn't possibly belong to anyone but the man I had dreamed about incessantly since our last meeting, and I reached a shaky hand out to touch a piece of his hair, completely mesmerized, shock weighing heavily on my mind.

                “(y/n)?” his voice rang out and he pulled me against him, burying his face in my hair. His voice was the same husky sound I loved so much, yet never expected to hear. for a second I thought I was already dead, and this was my heaven. This was too good to be true.

                “D-Daryl?” I whispered, my hands moving to his hair as I gently pulled him back to look at him closely. “Is that you?” but there was no mistaking it. His features couldn’t be mistaken for someone else’s. He pressed his forehead against mine and closed his eyes, tears streaming down both of our faces.

                “I thought I lost you,” he whispered, his voice cracking as a hand went to my cheek. “goddammit I thought I lost you!” his eyes opened and stared into mine as his lips pressed against mine and for a second I let him, reveling in the feel of him once again. I never thought I would get to feel him again, but I pulled my lips away from his and put a hand on my stomach.

                “Us,” I whispered, looking up into his eyes. “You thought you lost _us_.” His eyes followed my hand and I watched as he knelt down, placing two hands on either side of my stomach, pressing his face against the small bump.

                “I aint gonna lose you both again,” he whispered and looked at my stomach. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I got upset. I’m sorry I left you alone. Both of you. But I ain’t leaving again.” I nodded and hugged his head against my stomach, his arms wrapping around my waist.

                “Thank you,” I whispered to no one in particular, holding the two things I couldn’t live without: my stubborn archer and my unborn baby.


End file.
